Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future
by Aradia Lestat-Ming Ue
Summary: Old loves fail. New loves grow. The future is filled with change. Rated T for sexual situations, language, drugs. Shipping: you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Fortuneteller Part 2

**Hi, Avatar people. This is a weird idea I've been having about the future of Avatar. I promise to try my very best to keep all the characters IC and I want people to let me know if they are getting OOC. This takes place three years after **_**the Finale**_**. Thank You and Enjoy.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

_Love lives in strange places  
It's the obvious that never shows  
It just might find you when you least expect it  
You'll never know, you'll never know  
Until you just let go ~ Kelly Rowland. (Love Lives In) Strange Places_

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來 ****)**

**Chapter One: The Fortuneteller Part 2**

The sun was just drifting over the horizon as Appa flew into Makapu Village with Aang, Zuko, Mai and Katara in tow. Appa let out a low roar as his feet touched the ground. Aang turned to the passengers with a smile.

"Here we are guys. Makapu Village," he announced.

Mai looked over the saddle, down at the village with an upturned nose. It wasn't anything impressive and yet Katara had insisted to bring her here. It was a way for them to bond since Zuko and Katara were the best of friends these days.

"Are you sure this is where you want us to be Katara?" Mai asked trying to contain the boredom in her voice.

"Yep, Aunt Wu is a great fortune teller. It'll be worth the ride," she said before turning to Aang with a pout. "I wish you would just come Aang it'll be fun."

Aang air bended off of Appa and shook his head. "Sorry Katara, but I think I'll take a page out of Iroh's book and stick to enjoying the present."

Katara climbed off Appa, followed by Zuko who helped Mai down. She still wasn't used to flying, but she secretly loved it. As Zuko lowered her down she whispered in his ear.

"You better not leave me alone with her, Zuko. I mean it not after last time," she said harshly.

Zuko looked over and saw Aang and Katara talking before turning back to his fiancée placing her on the ground. "Oh come on Mai she's isn't so bad. Besides didn't you say you had fun last time you guys went out?"

Mai frowned and dusted herself off. "That was because Toph was around and we were making fun of Katara behind her back."

It was Zuko's turn to frown at Mai. "You promised me you would be good."

Sighing she patted Appa gently. "I am being good."

_You just expect me too much from me._

Katara walked up them both and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You two ready to go?" she asked with a small smile.

Zuko nodded returning the smile half-way. "Yeah I'm ready."

"You Mai?" she asked tilting her head to side to make eye contact.

"I'm all a-twitter."

"Good," Katara answered not hearing the sarcasm. "Then let's head out." She led them down the street, pausing to give Aang a kiss. "I'll see you in an hour. Don't forget to book the hotel," she reminded him.

"Don't worry Katara," Aang told her as he watched her and the other's go. After a moment he looked up at Appa. "Well I better do what she says before I end up in the bison house again. You go and find a good time buddy."

Appa let out a roar before licking Aang and flying off.

Three years had passed since the defeat of Fire Lord Azula and Phoenix Lord Ozai. Zuko had taken his father's throne and all the power, authority, legacy of hate built behind it. The people did not easily accept since a young ruler, never the less one who had been expelled from his Nation twice. Yet, he quickly showed a return to the old ways. The ways before Sozien, before the war. He'd even established a Senate, built up of delegates from around the Fire Nation.

Mai stayed by his side the whole time, quickly melting into her role as the royal girlfriend. Palace life had not been an easy step. She didn't care for the mingling and high-strung politics, but she did handle herself as gracefully as any Consort and in three months from now, she would officially be Fire Lady Mai, consort to the Fire Lord. That's what the people expected. To do otherwise would be…ludicrous.

Aang and Katara had blossomed into a couple over the years of rebuilding as the shining stars of the world. Their love had become the inspiration of books, plays, toys, etc. The whole world was watching them. Their love made everything right. It made the Avatar strong and kept him human. Katara was the people's way into the heart of Aang. If Katara asked Aang to do something he would do it and this was a balance no one wanted to see broken. A balance of love, trust, politics and duty that kept everything together.

But unfortunately order never stays unchallenged especially when it depends on the love between two people.

"I need two rooms with two beds each please," Aang asked as he rang the bell for the bookkeeper.

The man quickly turned around and broke into a smile as he saw the Avatar. "Good morning Avatar Aang! Welcome, Welcome. Of course you can have everything you like." He peaked around him holding the keys out. "Where is the Lady Katara?"

"At Aunt Wu's place to get her fortune told with Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai," he informed the man as he took the keys and placed them inside of his shirt. He bowed to the man. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Pisha, anything for the Avatar."

Aang crept out of the store and opened to door to find a crowd of people outside. They were yelling and screaming out for him making all kinds of demands.

"Please bless my child…"

"Can you marry my daughter?..."

"Can I pet your lemur?..."

"Ugh," Aang mumbled as he felt his body being pressed up against the wooden door of the hotel as the crowd closed in on him. The diaper of a baby was in his face. Only one word ran through his mind and that was escape, but too many people were on top and around him. He might hurt someone. "Please…need…air…"

"Blessed Lady Katara can you heal my leg!" a female voice cried out from the crowd and the mob instantly turned in the direction of the voice looking for the "Blessed Lady Katara".

Aang fell to his knees as she tried to catch his breath. "That…was…close," he breathed. A shadow came over him and the same female voice that had cried out from before was heard.

"I know good thing I managed to distract them. You're a very important person Aang," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Looking up Aang saw a girl, about fifteen, standing in front of him. She was tanned, not as tanned as Katara but still slightly dark. Her eyes were a dark grey color that almost looked brown and her hair was long and wavy with one strand in the front tied into a braid right by her long bangs. The purple kimono top and black pants she wore made her look slightly Water Tribe, but Aang knew that she couldn't be.

The girl tilted her head and looked down at Aang with a smile, showing off a mouth of white teeth. "You sure have grown up since the last time we've met."

Blinking Aang scratched his scalp. "Um? Are you sure we've met?" He looked at her again. "I can't recall your face."

"Really now?" she said with a half-smile. "Well maybe this will remind you." She cleared her throat and her voice went up higher. "And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

Aang's eyes widened as he jumped up from his kneeling position on the floor. "Meng!"

"Ding! Give the boy a prize," she said as Aang embraced her in a hug which she happily returned.

"Wow," Aang exclaimed as he pulled back. "You look so different."

Meng nodded and laughed. "It's the hair and the teeth. Puberty had its blessings. But you," she said slyly as reached up to pat his head, "are so tall now. What are you 5'6?"

Aang puffed out his chest slightly and smirked. "Actually I'm 5'7. But what are you doing around here. I thought you would be at Aunt Wu's?"

The black haired girl shook her head. "No, I've been traveling for the past year all around the world. Today is actually my second day back."

"Really? What were you doing all that time?"

Meng waved her hand in the direction of Aunt Wu's place. "Come over and I'll tell you all about it over some snacks. I fact I have some question's to ask you if you don't mind."

"Sure, I have to meet Katara there anyway."

"Great it can be one big reunion…"

Katara hugged Aunt Wu tightly as soon as the old woman passed through the doors. Aunt Wu laughed and patted Katara on the back.

"Welcome back young one, I'm surprised to see you here. Didn't you get enough answers out of me the last time?" Aunt Wu asked with a slightly tired but happy tone.

"I'm not here for me," Katara said as she pulled Mai from next to Zuko and presented her to Aunt Wu. "I wanted Mai here to experience your wonderful talents. I think she would truly appreciate it."

Mai just nodded since Katara seemed to sell the idea better than she wanted or could do. Aunt Wu looked Mai over and opened her arm in the direction of the fortune room.

"Well come in my dear and have a seat."

Looking back at Katara's excited expression and Zuko's expression of sympathy Mai sighed and walked into the room. Seeing the fire in the middle she stopped slightly. Was this lady just a firebender who used her powers to trick people? The door closed and Aunt Wu sat down near Mai.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?" she asked the young woman.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't believe in fortune telling I'm only here to 'make a good impression'," as Zuko had so often put it. He was lucky she loved him.

Patting the pillow in front of her she looked up at Mai with a gentle smile. "I don't mind skepticism darling, it's the sign of brilliance."

Mai couldn't help at smile at that statement and slowly lowered herself onto the pillow, folding her legs over the other. Aunt Wu made a motion that she wanted Mai to stick her hand out so the golden eyed girl responded.

Aunt Wu touched her palm as a shiver of power flooded through Mai. Almost like a sense of someone touching inside of you.

"You have a very powerful hand Lady Mai…no just Mai, you prefer that," the aged woman said as she passed a finger over the center of Mai's palm. "You are in love deeply and yet you feel like that love if both a blessing and a curse. Your voice is damaged to that of your younger self. Obeying quietly as you are told a proper lady should be. They only see you though that of your lover. Not by your own self. I can feel you are losing yourself slowly under all the things expected of you and it is not only taking away your voice but it is taking away your identity," Aunt Wu looked up at Mai who looked ay Aunt Wu with wide eyes taking in all that she said like it was the word of Agni. Her golden eyes widened with the pleasure of having someone just understand her without words. Having someone see her without having to poke and prod her for words.

Gold and grey met for a moment and Aunt Wu's hand fell over Mai's.

"My dear, I can not read your future now. It has been decided by someone else, not you. You have done nothing to influence your own future. You must go out and create it before I can read it."

Picking up her long dress Aunt Wu rose from her position and Mai slowly followed, her eyes still lost in a daze with the words Aunt Wu had spoken. Nothing fazed her until she heard Katara spoke her name. Mai blinked as she suddenly realized she was back in the waiting room. Katara looked at her slightly confused.

"Well what did you think?" Katara asked.

Mai looked at the Waterbender with a small smile of appreciation. "She was just as good as you said Katara. Thank you for bringing me here."

**A/N: Well I wanted to start this story off dramatically. I hope you all enjoyed it. All criticism are welcome and any advice on how to keep characters IC is very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sokka's Disaster

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

_God send me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love_

_'Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel_

_To wipe the tears from my eyes Amanda Perez: God Send Me an Angel_

* * *

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)**

**Chapter Two: Sokka's Disaster **

As Mai sat by Zuko, he sensed something different about her. She was silent, not her sometimes brooding silence, but one of a sudden enlightenment. He touched her shoulder gently.

"Are you okay, Mai?" he asked with a small hint of worry in his voice.

Mai blinked out of her small trance and nodded brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm fine, Zuko, but that was a very enlightening experience. I think you should go and have your fortune told too."

The Fire Lord snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "I really don't think I wanna know anything about my future," he turned and smiled at Mai. "I know you'll be in it."

"You're so corny," Mai told him with a smirk.

Aunt Wu had been listening from a distance and smiled slightly at that comment. It was always those who were the most sure about their fate who ended up in a completely different direction. She walked over to Zuko and respectfully bowed.

"Well Fire Lord, if you are so sure of your fate then please allow me the honor to look upon the future and reveal all the greatness you will create."

Katara snuck behind Zuko and gave him a small push out of his seat. "Go on, I'm sure hearing about how great you will become shall do wonders for your self esteem."

Zuko shot a glare at his friend before turning to the old woman. "Alright why not, but I don't want to know anything about death."

"As you wish," Aunt Wu said as she led Zuko into the room.

Katara turned to Mai as the door closed leaving them alone in the hallway. Zuko wanted her and Mai to "bond". This so far had been an interesting experience, minus the sarcasm.

"Isn't Aunt Wu amazing?" Katara asked. "You look like you were impressed."

Mai nodded. "She is much more than I expected her to be, which is saying a lot, since I expected very little."

"I told you, she was the one who predicted Aang and I were going to marry."

"You two aren't married yet," Mai replied raising an eyebrow slightly. "Are you…?"

Katara smiled and nodded. "I'm planning on him asking me very soon. It has been three years."

"Yes but," Mai started but was broken off by the main door opening and the Air Nomad himself came walking in with a smile on his face.

"Katara you'll never guess who I met in town today?" he said as he slightly bounced up and down.

"Who Aang?" she asked craning her head to look at him.

Aang reached through the door and pulled Meng through it sharply, nearly giving her whiplash. "Meng!" he exclaimed happily.

Katara smiled and ran up to the girl giving her a hug. Meng smiled as well, but it lacked the genuine affection that Katara has, and hugged the waterbender back. "It's so good to see you Meng. You've gotten so pretty since the last time we saw each other."

"Thanks Katara," Meng said in a voice that sounded just a bit too happy for Mai to believe it. "You look positively glowing!"

Katara smiled and took Meng's hand bringing her over to Mai. "Mai this is Meng an old friend of ours. Meng this is Mai the future Fire Lady."

Mai fought off the urge to glare. _Yep, because that's all I am the future Fire Lady, _Mai thought spitefully as she bowed her head in Meng's direction.

Meng bowed back before sitting down cross-legged on one of the pillows. "Ah, yes I've heard about you. I was told you're an excellent knife thrower. Care to share a few tricks?" she asked with an eager expression.

Smiling slightly Mai nodded. "Why not, I need something interesting to do while I'm here."

* * *

Zuko sat in the same spot where Mai had been seated and Aunt Wu took her usual position in front of him. Zuko cautiously put out his hand and the older woman took it and ran a finger down his palm.

"You come from a troubled past Fire Lord Zuko," she whispered as her finger dragged against his index finger. "Yet you have risen, like a phoenix, throughout all of your troubled to become the man you are today. However, you still feel torn between duty and your own feelings. Especially when it comes to your father and sister, correct?"

Golden eyes of awe started at the woman as Zuko nodded in agreement. "I-I want to give them another chance. I want to free them, but the people scream for blood."

"Yes, but it goes beyond that," Aunt Wu told Zuko. "You have given everyone else the power and allow yourself to simply spew out what you have been told by others. M'Lord, you are the ruler and therefore you must rule. Making decisions on your own doesn't make you a dictator Zuko. Remember that."

Zuko nodded and looked down at his hand. "What about my future?" he asked.

"Ah yes," Aunt Wu said with a smile. She touched a line on his hand gently. "You will marry well and help bring into this world six children each of whom will carry out the legacy of their forefathers and help rebuild this world," she looked up at Zuko. "Will that be enough for you to know at this time?" she asked in a smug voice.

The Fire Lord's eyes went from awe to shock as he blinked several times before looking at Aunt We. "Six children? Isn't that a bit, much?" he asked in a slightly embarrassed voice. A touch of pink on his cheeks.

Aunt Wu shrugged. "You're the one whose gonna be making them. Maybe you had one really nice day." The old woman stood up. "Come on dear."

Zuko rose up and followed Aunt Wu back through the door. He saw Aang sitting next to Katara talking intimately about something and a girl he didn't know was talking to Mai. Mai had a knife out and was explaining aim.

"Don't squint your eyes or anything just keep looking at the target normally. If you squint you trick yourself and aim wrong."

"Ahem," Zuko coughed and attention from all four of them. Aunt Wu walked over to Meng.

"Meng dear will you please get the table ready for all of our guests. I know this only your second day back, but I'm sure you don't mind helping out," Aunt Wu said in a warm grandmotherly voice.

Meng turned to Mai. "When she puts it like that how I can I refuse," she told her new friend, who responded with a smirk, as Meng rose up from her seat and head into the dining room area.

"Such a nice girl," Aunt Wu said as she watched Meng leave before turning to Aang. "Hello Avatar, how have you been my darling?" she asked bringing him into a gently hug.

"I'm fine Aunt Wu. It's nice to see you again," Aang said softly as he enjoyed the grandmotherly embrace.

"I would be so happy if you and your companions would join me for dinner," she offered looking around at the group. "I have prepared a wonderful meal for Meng's return. I would be honored to have all of you joined us."

Aang looked around at his pride and they all nodded in agreement. Turning to Aunt Wu he gave a respectful bow.

"We would be honored to join you this evening."

* * *

Aunt Wu's dining room was beautiful. The table was crafted in the form of a circle with an empty hole in the center for the server, who was Meng, to place the various dishes wherever they needed to be set without hovering over people.

Lanterns designed to look like little kissing turtle ducks hung over the table. Giving the room a lovely celestial glow, that wasn't too overwhelming, but just as appealing.

As Meng placed the plates in front of the guests she pouted and glared at Aunt Wu slightly. "Why am I serving if it's supposed to be _my_ coming home dinner?" she asked sharply as the last plate was placed down.

Aunt Wu shushed Meng motioning for the teen to sit down with her chopsticks. "We have to be hospitable to our honored guests. How would it have looked having them serve us?"

Meng grumbled as she took her seat in-between Mai and Aang who were both sitting with their partners. Aunt Wu raised her glass in a toast.

"To the return of new friends and old friends, I pray they will always return," she said before take a sip of her drink. "Although it seems we are missing one."

Meng looked around and nodded. "Yes, I almost forgot about Sokka why isn't he here?"

Everyone else, including Mai, looked down at their plates with a somber expression. Katara's blue eyes seemed to lose their sparkle for a moment as she looked at Aunt Wu and Meng. "We don't like to talk about it. I hope you understand."

Meng and Aunt Wu looked at each other in confusion before nodding at the group. "Of course," Aunt Wu replied, "you have your right to privacy."

Yet, even with that a dreary aura loomed around them throughout the meal. Small talk was made as everyone consumed their food. Once the food was gone slowly another topic came up. Zuko and Mai's upcoming wedding.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both," Katara said happily. "I was wondering how long it was gonna take you both to finally do this."

Zuko laughed and finished off his water. "After Ty Lee and Pipsqueak got married I figured it about the right time."

Aunt Wu turned to Meng. "Darling will you please clear the table," she turned to Katara and Zuko. "Do you know what everything is gonna look like?"

"Well Mai and I are still working on the decorations but…"

Meng sighed and started picking up the multitude of plates. Aang got up and started grabbing cups.

"I'll grab the cups," he offered helpfully.

Desperate to get away from the conversation about her wedding Mai started grabbing the eating utensils. Meng smiled at the offers of help and nodded in thanks. Once everything was collected they headed into the kitchen.

"Mai just dump all those in the sink and Aang you place the cups on the counter," Meng ordered.

As Aang complied with the order he looked at Meng. "Dinner was fantastic who made it?"

"I did."

Mai looked at the girl confused. "You had to cook your own coming home meal?"

Meng grinned as she remembered the elder woman conning her into making the meal saying that 'she deserved to be served by the best cook in the Earth Kingdom and that she was the best cook in the Earth Kingdom.'

"Aunt Wu has her ways," Meng told them as she turned on the water. It was quiet for a moment and they were about to leave when Meng asked them in a whisper, "What happened to Sokka?"

Mai sighed softly and turned to Aang. "Would you like to handle this?" she asked him.

"I trust Meng, it couldn't hurt to tell her," he turned to Meng, "but don't let Katara find out I told you about this."

Meng nodded and turned off the water. "Don't worry I just want to know for myself."

Aang rubbed his scalp before leaning against the kitchen counter.

"It was after we defeated Ozai and Azula. Suki decided to go live with Sokka permanently in the South Pole helping to rebuild the area. Everything was going well between them, they were gonna get married and everything," the Airbender let out a deep sigh and placed the palms of his hands on the counter. "But a year and a half later Suki started getting sick. Katara came and tried to heal her, but she wasn't strong enough to do so. We all decided it would be best to bring her to the North Pole. Everyday it was getting worse, her body got thinner and thinner until she looked emaciated. We tried to feed her but nothing would stay down. It was like her body was eating itself. Suki felt so ashamed of herself. She was a warrior and now she was bed ridden, unable to eat or do anything without the help of another. Her own will to live was dwindling.

"Then during the full moon, about a day away from the North Pole…she was gone. It took all of us to keep Sokka from trying to follow her. I hadn't seen that man cry so much since Yue died. He just held Suki's body screaming 'Why?'. We brought Suki's body to the Earth Kingdom and buried her where all the other Kyoshi Warriors who passed away were placed. Sokka swore on that day that he would never love any woman again. He's spent every day since trying to figure out how and why Suki died."

As Aang finished Meng's face was covered with tears, her hand placed over her mouth trying not to make any noise. She could hardly even conceive how that must feel to watch someone you love die and know that nothing you can do will save her.

Aang pushed himself off the counter and hugged Meng rubbing her back in comfort. He had cried for his two friends many times in the past each time it got a little easier, but it never made the pain any less.

Mai stayed on the side not wanting to come into the emotional embrace, not for lack of emotions, but for trying to keep herself from crying. She had been their and knew that three hearts died at once on that day. Suki, Sokka and Toph's.

* * *

_Mai held Toph comfortingly in her arms as the younger girl cried. Toph would never replace Ty Lee, but the blind Earthbender quickly because one of those people you knew would be a friend for life. To see her in such a state made ever her compose demeanor crumble._

"_Shh, Toph, don't cry," Mai whispered._

"_I'm a terrible person," Toph said as she cried into Mai's shoulder. "Suki is dead and all I can think about is that Sokka said he'll never love again! How-how-how can I be so damn selfish!" she yelled making the ground beneath them shake slightly._

_Gripping the girl tightly Mai placed her cheek on Toph's hair. "You are sad that Suki is gone Toph. You're not a monster. It is selfish to think of your own feelings first, but that's human Toph. You're only human…"_

_Toph's wails only grew more pained as she felt her heart ache with guilt, sadness and anger. Guilt for loving Sokka so much. Sadness for Suki being gone. Anger at Suki taking Sokka's heart with her to the Spirit World. Anger at herself for thinking such selfish thoughts._

"_I'll help you through this," Mai told her reassuringly. "I promise."_

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapter two thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Remember any note about helping to keep characters IC is welcome along with constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Ugly Duckling

**I do not own Avatar: TLA in any shape or form. **

**Really.**

* * *

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go The Calling: I'll Go Wherever You May Go_

* * *

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)**

**Chapter Three: The Ugly Duckling**

The night rained down on them quickly and soon it was time for Aang and the others to head over to the hotel. Aunt Wu hugged Katara gently. "Come back in the morning before you leave for your fortunes dears," she told Aang and Katara.

Katara nodded as she walked away from the older woman. "Of course, I have some question I want to ask you."

"Let's go Katara!" Zuko yelled with his arm around Mai's waist. Katara shot Zuko a cold look before bowing her head at Aunt Wu again.

"Thank you for the food and hospitality. Tell Meng I said good night," she said before walking towards Zuko. "Don't rush me you dweeb!" Katara yelled as she hit him gently upside the head.

Aang turned to say goodbye to Meng and noticed that the girl was no where in sight. He picked a little inside the house, but she wasn't in there either. As he scratched his head Aunt Wu came up from behind him.

"Looking for someone?"

Aang jumped slightly in surprise he let out a harsh breath and nodded. "Meng, is she around?"

"I believe she is unpacking her things, but tomorrow you'll be able to say goodbye," Aunt Wu told him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The Airbender looked back as Aunt Wu led him out of the home. Aang knew that he could say bye tomorrow, but he still wanted to see Meng before leaving for the night.

"Alright Aunt Wu," he conceded. "Just let her know I said goodnight," he requested before running off to join this girlfriend and companions.

"Of course dear," she told him while waving them off.

Aunt Wu waiting until the group was gone from sight before heading back into her home. Closing the door behind her she looked up the stairs to Meng's room. "Meng," she called out softly.

There was no response from up the stairs. Sighing softly Aunt Wu made her way to Meng's room her feet making little to no noise on the usually creaky steps. Reaching the door Aunt Wu knocked gently on the oak wood door she waited for a moment before entering.

Meng was sitting on the floor taking items from one bag and placing them into another. It was a mixture of clothes, books and other miscellaneous items. The girl's dark grey eyes were in a daze as she worked ignorant of the woman in her room.

Aunt Wu kneeled down and touched the girls' shoulder making her head shoot up in shock.

"Oh Aunt Wu!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Meng asked as she saw the concern in the elderly woman's face.

Aunt Wu looked at the bag she was packing. "Why are you packing up again?"

Meng looked down quickly to avoid meeting the woman's eyes. "I'm leaving."

The old woman gasped in surprise before kneeling down to the girl. "But, you just came back. Why do you feel the urge to leave once more?"

The young girl was silent as she folded a tunic and placed it into the brown bag. Aunt Wu grabbed Meng's hands and tugged the girl gently.

"Meng, is it the Avatar?"

"His name is Aang," she whispered back still avoiding eye contact.

Frowning slightly the elder woman placed a wrinkled hand under Meng's chin picked her head up. There was a distinct sadness in the young girls' eyes as well as a determination. It was the same determination the girl had shown nearly two years ago when she told Aunt Wu that she was gonna travel the world. Then the fortuneteller had been unable to stop Meng and this time would be no different.

Sighing she caressed the tanned cheek of the young girl. "He loves another woman, Meng. The Ava- Aang is not the big eared boy…"

"It's not about the stupid prediction!" Meng yelled standing up sharply almost making Aunt Wu fall back. She walked over to the window. "I used to think it was. But when I saw him today, the man he has become," she sighed and stroked the windowsill with a finger.

"I let him leave once and I always figured it was for the best. Now, I don't want him to leave without seeing if there is something more that just a crush. I'm not a kid anymore Aunt Wu," she said turning to face the woman. "I understand the risks of going after this, but I know if I don't you will regret it."

"Well," Aunt Wu started in a saddened voice, "let me help you pack then. What is left?"

Kneeling down to the floor Meng tucked an ebony lock behind her ear. "I've got all my clothes, my sewing stuff, notes and books. Can you grab my staff from under my bed and a black box that's next to it?"

Nodding Aunt Wu reached under the bed and pulled out a black metal rod along with the box. The elder woman felt the weight of the staff and gasped. "This is a weapon."

"What did you think I survived on my own for so long just with looks?" Meng teased grabbing both items. "When I went to the Northern Air Temple I met a man known as the Mechanist. I stayed with them for awhile. His son Teo taught me how to glide a little bit and before I left he made me this staff."

Meng slid the cool metal along her palm until she got to the groove in the metal, a button. "You press this," she explained pressing it and the staff expanded by a few feet, "and it lengthens or shrinks." Pressing the button again it became an arms' length. Placing it into the bag she then grabbed the box. "These are the blade attachments."

"Blades!" Aunt Wu exclaimed in shock. "Meng have you ever killed anyone?"

Meng sighed softly and looked down. "Not if I could help it."

"Meng!" she yelled standing up appalled.

Laughing the girl took the woman's hands. "I'm just joking with you Auntie. I haven't killed anyone."

Shaking her head Aunt Wu gave Meng a slight tap on the forehead. "Don't play like that. My old heart can't take that kind of stress."

Looking down at the young girl Aunt Wu could remember the night when Meng's mother brought the little baby to her doorstep. Raising the young girl like her own grandchild, all the nights Meng had cried she was not pretty. Each time she read Meng the story of the _Ugly Turtle-Duckling _telling the awkward girl that her beauty would come as long as her inside was beautiful.

That had been just another prophecy that had come true in its on time.

Bringing her "granddaughter" into her arms she kissed the girl's forehead lovingly. "I'll miss you Meng, please don't stay to long."

Wrapping her arms around the older woman Meng took in the smell of fire and powder. "No worries Auntie, I will always come back. This is my home and no matter what, this is always where I'll want to be."

* * *

Katara fluffed the pillow on her bed as she watched Aang look out the window. He had been doing so for awhile. At first she thought he was waiting for something, but now it looked like something was on his mind. Walking over to her boyfriend she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Aang?" she asked rubbing his shoulder now.

The teenager Airbender sighed and smiled at Katara placing his larger hand over her smaller one. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about where we should go after this." He smiled and placed a hand on Katara's hip bring her closer to him.

"We could go back to Omashu visit the Cave of Two lovers," he cooed as he placed a kiss on his girl's lips.

Katara smiled and leaned into the kiss. Aang felt his heart skip a beat. It always did that every time he kissed Katara, yet even with that each time felt different. Like their love was growing.

After a moment the blue eyed girl pulled back and placed her head against Aang's. "That sounds like a wonderful time, but you know we can't."

"Why not?" Aang asked pulling away.

"Aang, we have important work to do back at the Fire Nation. I'm the ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe and you're the Avatar. We can't just go to Omashu without notice," she explained. "How would it look to everyone if we skipped town to go on a date? People will talk."

Aang frowned and fell back on the bed folding his hands over his chest in annoyance.

"Who cares if people talk? You're my girlfriend, we are supposed to go out."

Katara rubbed put her fingers to her temple before crawling besides Aang on the bed. He didn't understand just how people looked at their relationship. Once people got wind of the fact that he had once choose her over the Avatar State, they started seeing how their relationship would effect Aang's work. Already they were weary of such a young Avatar who had already failed them before. Now, even three years after the war they were still weary of him. She refused to be his downfall.

"We will go out soon," she whispered kissing him on the cheek. "I promise."

Aang sighed and kissed her forehead. "Alright."

* * *

"So as soon as we get back there will be a meeting with the Earth King and his new wife about setting up an embassy," Zuko told Mai as he paced on the floor in his sleeping pants.

Mai sighed and leaned back against her pillow. "Zuko, I know. This meeting was planned over a month ago. I've gone over every sheet of paper you've thrown at me. I know what the meeting is about."

"That's another thing," Zuko said as he kneeled besides Mai's bed. "Please be nice."

Mai sat up in the bed and shot a cold look at Zuko. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said cupping her hand. "I just know sometimes you like to say things that are very…witty. I just need everything to go right with this Mai. You understand don't you?"

Mai looked down at Zuko's pleading eyes and could remember Aunt Wu's words floating in her mind.

_I can feel you are losing yourself slowly under all the things expected of you and it is not only taking away your voice but it is taking away your identity._

Pulling her hand away she turned and lay back down in bed. "I understand."

* * *

The night faded and the day arose once again. Zuko, Mai and Appa waited outside as Katara and Aang went to visit Aunt Wu together. They decided that morning that it would be faster that way.

Aunt Wu was dressed in her usual attire, sat in the middle of the room with Aang and Katara in front of her.

"Thank you so much for seeing us this early Aunt Wu," Katara stated. "I know this isn't normal for you."

"Nonsense dear," Aunt Wu dismissed waving her hand. "I told you to come before you left and you did. Now ladies first."

Katara put her hand out eagerly and Aunt Wu slid a careful finger over the girl's palm. "Well my dear. Last time I told you that I saw the man you were going to marry. I told you he would be a very powerful bender. Well I was right and you know that man. Soon you and him will make my prophesy complete my darling."

Katara shot a look at Aang, smiling as she remembered her conversation with Mai last afternoon.

"I'm sure of that Aunt Wu."

Nodding Aunt Wu turned to Aang who was looking distantly at the door as if he was waiting for something or someone.

"Aang?" she called and the young man snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry," he apologized with a shy smile before holding his hand out to the woman.

Smiling the old woman took his hand and looked it over carefully. "Hmmm," she said softly. "That's very interesting."

"What is?" Katara asked more curious than Aang.

"I see a road with a fork in the middle of it, two paths waiting for you. Both paths are equal in length, beauty and importance. Yet you will have to make a choice about which one is more important to you. Both outcomes are positive, but the choice will be hard to make," Aunt Wu told Aang before closing his palm. "But in the end I see happiness for you once you have made you choice."

Aang looked at the fist Aunt Wu had made and uncurled it.

"A choice…"

Katara put her hand in Aang's. "Don't worry, whatever it is I'll be there for you."

"I know," he said kissed her on the cheek quickly before standing up. "We better get going before Zuko freaks out about missing his meeting."

Laughing at the though of Zuko raving the whole way through the ride about his "schedule" Katara got up and waved goodbye to Aunt Wu.

"Thank you for everything. Where is Meng?" Katara asked. "I wanted to say goodbye."

Aunt Wu's smile faded just a tad. "I believe she is outside."

The couple bowed deeply and left the backroom. Outside Mai and Zuko had already taken their place atop Appa's saddle. Meng was standing beside Appa stroking his fur gently.

"There you are," Aang said walking up to her. "I thought you had forgotten to say goodbye."

Meng turned to face Aang. A backpack hung from her right shoulder. "I didn't come to say goodbye Aang," she told him softly. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to the following:**

**On f f . net:**

**SpiffyAvatar Fan**

**On ASN:**

**NeeNee**

**Falcon**

**IcyAshford**

**Tamberlan**

**Kataang1337**

**Cptdata**

**Maladin**

**Note to readers:**

**I did not kill Suki for Tokka. I killed Suki to show in later chapters how Sokka would deal with losing one of the most important people in his life.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Interloper

I still don't own Avatar. But I own the television that played the awesome Avatar Finale. Which, I will comment on at the end, just cause.

* * *

_Knight in shining armor  
Hero to rescue me  
He'll be so romantic just like in the movies  
He'll play the role of a boyfriend for me  
Like in "here on earth" with leelee sobieski  
There's just one problem something I might have missed  
He's a movie star he doesn't know I exist Superchick: Wonder_

* * *

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)**

**Chapter Four: The Interloper **

Meng turned to face Aang. A backpack hung from her right shoulder. "I didn't come to say goodbye Aang," she told him softly. "I'm coming with you."

Aang looked back and saw the confusion of the other's faces. He turned back to Meng and stepped towards her. He placed a hand on Meng's shoulder and was about to speak when Katara stepped up.

"Meng, what do you want to come with us for?" she asked coming beside Aang. "I mean we aren't going on any special missions. Besides didn't you just return home?"

Holding back any aloud snappy comments Meng thought one thing in annoyance, _I wasn't talk to you Katara._

Clearing her throat and trying to be polite Meng answered the questions. "Correct, I have just recently returned home, but that was because I didn't have a way to complete my research."

Mai, who had been listening from above, tilted her head down from atop Appa's saddle interested. "What research?"

Meng pulled her backpack from off her shoulder. She pulled out a large scroll and handed it to Aang.

"When I was on my travels, I had a lot of time to learn how the world worked. It was both scary and enlightening when I realized how much hatred for other Nations went on," Meng told them.

This caught Aang's attention and he listened closely to Meng. It was his job to make sure that the Nations remained harmonious. If any animosity was growing he needed to know.

"It's not as bad in the Water Tribes, but the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation people are very angry."

"Well, I don't know about the Earth Kingdom," Zuko started as he jumped off Appa's saddle to meet Meng face to face. "But according to what I've been told, the Fire Nation people have been very happy about the war being over."

Meng didn't back down from Zuko's sudden approach. "Not to contradict you Fire Lord Zuko, but you don't really understand how deeply upset some people are about how you ended the war. The nobles you live next to are not, but the average man and woman, the ones who have had to bury countless family members over the past century."

That statement seemed to startle Zuko, but he quickly recovered himself. "So they should be happy it's over and no one else needs to die."

"But, their sacrifices is for nothing now," Mai said softly from atop Appa. "The believed for a century that they were fighting for a noble cause and now that its told to they that it wasn't, it's painful."

"It is not the world's fault that they were brainwashed into believing that their cause was noble," Katara spat out. "Maybe they have forgotten the sacrifices other Nations have made the lives lost in the Water Tribes, Air Nomads and Earth Kingdom!"

"Well…" Meng muttered nervously kicking dust under her foot.

Noticing this Katara's head snapped from Mai's direction to Meng's sharply. "What does the Fire Nation deny that?"

Shaking her head the brown eyed girl turned to face Katara. "No, some Earth Kingdom citizens don't think the Water Tribes suffered that much to receive respirations."

"Is that so?" Katara asked, let out a dark chuckle that Aang and Zuko knew to well. Aang reached out to touch Katara's shoulder, but Zuko reached it first.

Even feeling Zuko's hand on her shoulder Katara started tapping her foot in annoyance. How could anyone say that the Water Tribes hadn't suffered? Especially her own! No new Waterbenders had been born and if she didn't have one, it could mean the damn near extinction of her Tribe's style of bending.

Seeing Katara angry kind of made Ming chuckle inside, at least it showed Katara wasn't all rainbows and sunshine.

"The reason they are saying this is because for the brunt of the war the Earth Kingdom did most of the fighting and attacking, whilst the Water Tribes only fought when invaders came. You never took a stand until the near end of the war," Meng explained.

"Well let me ask you this, Meng," Katara started. "Do you agree with that?"

That question made the brunette frown and cross her arms. "No, I don't because I've been to the Poles. I've seen just how much they have suffered. The problem is that the war unified everyone against a common evil. Now that that evil is gone, everyone is starting to forget that we are all suffering."

With that Meng broke into a smirk. "That's what made me come up with my idea."

"Which is?" Aang asked.

"What brings people together is stronger than what keeps them apart. What keeps people more together than love? I went around the world collecting love stories from all the Nations. I found out so many things, like why the Poles use betrothal necklaces, it was an amazing experience. But…"

Meng walked over to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm missing one last Nation from my book." She smiled at Aang. "I know you're a boy, but I'm sure you know the stories of your tribe. I want to make sure that the Air Nomads' stories live on even after you."

The thought that brought a small spark of hope to Aang, there was no way to fully regain the lost history of his people, but this idea was a start.

"Alright Meng you can come with us," he told the girl with a smile. "I would be honored to assist you."

The brought an instant smile to Meng's face and she wrapped her arms around the monk. "Thank you Aang, thank you so much."

The closeness of their embrace made Aang blush just a bit as he hugged back. For a moment he thought, s_he feels warm. _

Katara cleared her throat and Aang pulled away quickly leaving Meng's arms open for a moment. Blushing a bit she wrapped her left arm around her right, rubbing it gently.

Zuko clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "Alright let's go if we leave any latter I'll be late for my meeting."

The Fire Lord grabbed onto the saddle and hopped into Appa. The suite was followed by Katara and Aang. As Meng grabbed the saddle Mai reached out and helped the girl inside.

"There," Mai told Meng as the girl took a seat beside her, "now you can keep me company."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and piped in. "Shouldn't I be keeping you company?"

Mai scowled. "You might if you weren't so concerned with your schedule," she snapped before turning to face Meng. "So can I read some of the stories you found?"

* * *

The morning went by pleasantly. Aang and Katara sat side by side steering Appa, Zuko was hunched over his scrolls prepping for his meeting and Meng and Mai sat together reading over the stories.

Mai was impressed with the collection, there were a vast amount of Fire Nation love stories that she had not even heard off. Some with happy endings, some tragedies and yet all were unique.

"How did you manage to find all these stories?" the golden eyed woman asked.

"You'd be surprised how many people have a love story they want to share," Meng explained as she looked over some of the Earth Kingdom ones. "Especially the old women."

Mai laughed at that comment and Meng soon followed the suit. The wind started to pick up and Aang turned back to the group.

"Everyone strap in a wind is picking up from behind us!" he yelled.

The group, minus Meng, did so quickly. But the brunette licked her finger and felt the direction of the wind. "Hmmm." Collecting the papers she put them in her bag quickly and strapping it in, but not before pulling out her rod. She climbed onto of the edge of the saddle and an eruption of cries came from others.

"Meng what are you doing!" Katara yelled.

Turning around the brown eyed girl smiled and jumped from Appa waving cheeky.

Aang's eyes widened and he was about to tug on Appa's reigns when Meng burst from the side.

The girl was standing sideways atop a glider only it was much different from Aang's. The wings were much larger. Two of them together would have been Appa's height. On the back of the rod was a small fin which Meng crouched to adjust. It made the gilder pick up speed a bit so she was right by Aang.

The nomad was obviously impressed as he looked on at Meng flying. The look of awe made Meng smile proudly.

"Like my ride?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's amazing," Aang complemented honestly. "Where did you get it?"

"Teo and his dad made it for me when I was at the Northern Air Temple. It's wicked fast."

At the comment the monk's mouth broke into a mischievous grin. "We'll have to race someday to see who's faster."

Meng's lips formed a similar smile and she nodded. "You're on monk!"

Katara watched the sight and felt a jealous pang her chest. Aang was looking at Meng with an admiration that she didn't like. She didn't like to be jealous it made her second guess herself especially physically. Turning her head away she started a random conversation with Zuko to get her mind off Meng and Aang.

Yet every time she heard both of them laugh together a single thought ran through her mind: _Interloper…_

* * *

I would like to say thank you to my new reviewers on ASN:

_Ahrenil_

_Rava- thanks for the constructive criticism. Very helpful._

_spiritworld12_

_Zuko-Fan-Girl_

_tokogawa- thanks for the long review it made me very happy._

_PeeTearGriffen_

My final thoughts on the Avatar Finale: _Mike and Bryan did something fantastic with the series. They ended it on the perfect note with having the canon couples end up together and yet not making anything seem like "marriage" was right around the corner. This way writers like me can still make any ending. I would like to applaud them for all their wonderful writing. It wasn't perfect but it came really damn close, in my opinion, and always excelled in plot, characterization and dialogue. Avatar: TLA FTW. _


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

I don't think I need to remind you I don't own Avatar: TLA.

* * *

_And I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know You Oughta Know- Alanis Morissette_

* * *

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)**

**Chapter Five: The Meeting**

Mai frowned as Zuko paced atop Appa, whilst she was trying to put on his royal robes. Grabbing him roughly by the hair she yanked him down to the floor.

"Will you sit down?" she hissed. "You asked me to help you dress and you haven't stopped moving."

Katara smiled and looked back at Zuko. "You shouldn't be worried about the meeting. Earth King Kuei is a nice man. I doubt he'll say anything to you if you're a little late."

Zuko huffed and tapped his foot as Mai helped him dress. "He won't but Queen Joo Dee most certainly will. She doesn't think I have the will of steel to be Fire Lord."

After tying the last knot Mai placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about her. I'll be right there beside you."

That comment seemed to relax the scared man. Zuko took his fiancée's hand and kissed it gently.

"I know and that helps more than you know."

Meng watched Mai's mouth grow into a smile under Zuko's words. The brown eyes girl wondered how much of that smile was love and how much was just out of reflex.

Appa let out a soft roar and Aang turned back to the group. "Alright, we are here. Prepare for landing."

Everyone held on to the edge of the saddle as Appa descended into a clearing that was made for their arrival. They didn't even have time to breathe before messengers surrounded the bison.

"Fire Lord Zuko and Lady, Earth King Kuei and Earth Queen Joo Dee have arrived and are waiting for you in the meeting room along with you mother and Uncle," one messenger said, which threw Zuko into a fit.

"Damn," he yelled as he jumped off Appa. "I knew this was gonna happen!"

Mai was helped down by two guards and she quickly followed Zuko as he headed into the palace.

"Slow down Zuko! Will you relax? Your mother and uncle will have everything under control!" she tried to tell him as she pushed away the attendants that were trying to fix her hair.

Zuko wasn't even listening as the Fire Lord hairpiece was slid into his topknot. Taking one deep breath he pulled the curtains apart and stepped into the room.

His mother and uncle smiled at him.

"Welcome Fire Lord Zuko and Lady," Iroh said proudly as he moved over for them to sit between him and Ursa.

"Good afternoon Uncle, mother, King Kuei and Queen Joo Dee," he said bowing his head to each of them.

Mai bowed mutely knowing that her voice wasn't needed here.

Kuei and Joo Dee bowed back. Joo Dee had her trademark smile on as she spoke to Zuko.

"Your dear mother was just telling us about how eagerly you have waiting for this meeting," Joo Dee told him. "So has my dear husband."

Taking Joo Dee's hand Kuei stroked it gently. "Good news should be shared between royal brethren," he told Zuko beaming at Joo Dee warmly. "My wife is pregnant with out first child."

Zuko and Mai looked at each other before turning back to the couple.

"That's great news," Zuko told the royal couple. He carefully took Mai's hand within his own. "Hopefully when Mai and I are wed we can feel the same joy you two feel."

A shudder ran through Mai's body as Zuko said this. She knew he was only saying that because it was the "royal" thing to say, but did he have to make their children a political tool? The last thing she wanted was to end up like her parents, shunning her own child to make sure Zuko could make a good impression.

Iroh turned to Joo Dee. "Besides that wonderful news, Your Highness, we need to discuss the matter at hand."

"Yes, you wrote to us telling that all the repairs were going well, but there was another more serious problem that needed to be addressed," Ursa stated. "You didn't mention what that matter was."

Kuei turned to his wife. "Well it was an observation that Joo Dee made more than I did."

The smile that adorned the Queen's face turned serious as she looked at Zuko. "Your army is a disgrace Fire Lord Zuko."

That comment unnerved Zuko slightly and he cast a gaze at Uncle. A year ago Iroh advised Zuko to start collecting some generals and respected solders to take a reign on the army. However, his mother advised him differently, telling him that it would be better to wait a few years.

"We thought it would be best not to rebuild it so soon. People are still afraid every time a Fire Nation ship comes to port. We didn't think creating a new army would have been smart," Zuko explained.

Joo Dee laughed lightly and shook her head. "You are so ignorant sometimes it worried me."

"Joo Dee!" Kuei exclaimed in a warning.

Shaking her head Joo Dee apologized. "I don't mean ignorant in that way Fire Lord. I simply think you remind me of how it used to be in Ba Sing Se. Thinking that order just comes naturally," she explained. "An army does not just have to be used offensively. It can also be a very vital defense. Especially when you are ruling a much hated nation. If you were to be invaded, you would be taken over in a heart beat. Your solders have no organization, no strong commanding officers for them to respect and no discipline. I advise you, Fire Lord Zuko, to find those strong commanding officers and get them on your side, before any rebel forces offer them something better."

* * *

Whilst the meeting went on Aang and the rest of the group headed into the rooms that were always saved for their visits, Meng, of course, didn't have a room so she was going to have to bunk with someone else.

"I don't know why you can't just have Toph's room. It's not like she's…"

"Not like I'm _what_ sugar-queen?" a voice called from behind them.

Katara gasped and turned around. There stood Toph wearing a huge grin on her face. The teenage girl had grown up quite a bit in the last three years. Her frail form had transformed into a 5-foot-7 height with a slim but muscular build. Katara let out a little squee before embracing her friend and Aang followed the suit.

"Toph it's so good to see you! Last time I heard you were in Gaoling," the waterbender said as she pulled back from the embrace.

Toph brushed herself off as Katara finally let her go. "I went to visit Bosco in Ba Sing Se when the Earth King told me he was coming here for a meeting," she explained before giving a shrug. "I thought it would be nice to catch up with you guys. Well…" Her body moved in Meng's direction, "there is someone new."

Meng had been leaning against the wall, allowing Katara and Aang to embrace their old friend. At the acknowledgement of her presence Meng walked up to Toph to introduce herself.

"You must be the infamous Blind Bandit Toph "Tough" Bei Fong. Nice to meet ya," Meng said putting out her fist for a pound.

Toph smirked and pounded Meng's fist in greeting. "Infamous, huh, why not just famous?" she asked Meng curiously.

Meng grinned to meet Toph's smirk. "Famous for your bending, infamous for your mouth."

That caused a laugh to pass between the two of them. Toph "looked' at Meng and gave her a nod.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel a connection, this is the start of a wonderful friendship."

* * *

The Earth King and Queen retired to their guest rooms in the palace, leaving Zuko, Mai, Iroh and Ursa to contemplate the suggestion Joo Dee had given them.

"So," Mai started when the quiet got too ominous, "are we gonna collect new generals or not Zuko?"

Iroh stroked his beard before looking at Zuko. "In the end it is your choice, Zuko, but I strongly agree with Queen Joo Dee. We need organization within the army or we will lose troops to rebellion forces."

"I still don't think we need a room full of untrustworthy generals running around Iroh," Ursa stated.

"Of course not, Ursa, that's why I have thought about having only two for now. One for the navy and one for the army, with one trustworthy solder under them just to keep an eye on things," Iroh suggested.

Zuko looked down in thought before taking a deep breath and turning to Iroh. "Who do you suggest?"

Iroh smiled and ordered for three sheets of paper. "When I first suggested rebuilding the army and you declined, Zuko, I figured I keep these around just in case."

"So you're that sure of yourself, Iroh?" Ursa asked with a frown.

Iroh shook his head with a charming smile. "No my dear, I just know a good idea when I come up with it."

Mai rolled her eyes and rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

_Please, Agni, not another idea contest between these two._

The young Fire Lord had similar thoughts as he groaned, slightly frustrated. "Just say the people you've selected, Uncle."

"For the navy I picked Jeong Jeong, with Lt. Jee to serve under him," Iroh said as he held out two of the four letters. "This last letter will be for Piandao who will serve under the army general who is on their way."

"Who's the army general?" Zuko asked.

Iroh looked down slightly. "That is an issue I think should wait until after she arrives."

"When will that be?"

"This evening with the other solders from Ba Sing Se."

Ursa suddenly stood up and looked at Iroh with a dark expression on her face. Anger was burning in her golden eyes as she glared at the old man.

"By _she _Iroh, I hope you don't mean your former brigadier general," she said in a chilling tone that reminded both Zuko and Mai of Azula.

Iroh sighed and rose up to calm her down. "Ursa before you go and upset yourself…"

"You bastard," she hissed.

Zuko looked at his mother in shock. "Mom…"

Ursa didn't hear her son, those dark eyes just glared into Iroh's calm ones. "You had no right to bring that whore here without my permission."

"You have no permission to give," Iroh retorted. "Not when it puts your own personal grudges above the well being of your son's kingdom."

Turning away from Iroh the angered princess stormed towards the door. Zuko got up and went to Ursa, trying to stop her from leaving.

"Mother, please there is no reason to right…"

"Zuko," she said in a monotone voice. "Move out of my way."

Hearing his mother's tone his feet moved on their own stepping out of her way. Holding the flap of the curtains Ursa turned back to Iroh coldly.

"If you wish to disrespect me then I will disrespect your brigadier," she stated before leaving.

Mai watched the scene and fought back a whistle.

_What a twist…_

* * *

A/N: Well that is it for now. Just want to explain a few things before I leave –ahem-:

_Iroh and Ursa help Zuko run the Fire Nation at this point. Ursa mostly, since Iroh has his tea shop. Even though the two of them get along most of the time, they over differ in what is good for Zuko and the Fire Nation._

_Yes, I gave Ursa a mean streak. _

_In response to a review, shipping will take place slowly. I'm not going to jump in and suddenly have Aang loving the Cabbage Merchant. The romances will evolve slowly and as logically IC as possible._

_Of course Toph and Meng's connection is that they are voiced by the same person in the show, fyi._

_Thank you reviews and commenters. You Pwnz._


	6. Chapter 6: Grain of Sand Pt 1

A/N: This is my first "Grain of Sand" chapter. Basically these are ways to give you information about things that happened in the past three years and beyond.

I originally was gonna wait a bit to put this up, but a recent review made me realize that I need to clear up a few things.

Enjoy

P.S: Thanks to my beta reader Kishi. You are the awesome-sause of Heathus.

* * *

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)**

**Chapter Six: Grain of Sand Part 1: Change**

**Katara's Tale**

_The more they talk about our love_

_The more they make it obvious_

_The more they seem so envious_

_How can they talk about our love_

_(When they don't know)_

_When they don't know one thing about_

_(Us)_

_And then they just runnin' they mouths_

_(So)_

_All we do is tune them out Talk about Our Love - Brandy_

* * *

I felt slightly disgusted with myself as I gazed back at my reflection. My blue eyes seemed like they should have been grass green, the way I'd been feeling towards Meng. The girl was nothing more than Aang's friend and yet I was acting like a jealous girlfriend.

Sighing I racked my hands through my hair in aggravation. This wasn't me. It wasn't how I was two and a half years ago. Back then I would have seen that and paid no head to it, but now the paranoia of being Aang's girlfriend…no…_**the Avatar's girlfriend **_was making me petty.

I was always keeping an eye out for those who would hurt us or come in between us. My fear of outsiders, of intruders was driving my slightly mad. All intruders must be destroyed before they could become a threat. That was what I did now. Fight for our relationship.

Don't get me wrong, Aang has fought for us too and I love him for it, but I would be lying if I said he wasn't a bit dense at times.

Closing my eyes I rested by head atop of the vanity and tried to think about why it got so hard for us.

Ah, yes, I remember it was that damn book.

_Avatar: The Last Airbender _by Chey the Second Deserter. That idiot wrote a book about all of our adventures during the war, it was accurate. Too accurate. Chey interviewed Guru Pathik about Aang's training with him. That old man told Chey about how Aang couldn't give me up and ran to save me instead of completing his task and opening his last chakra.

That's when it started.

_It was at a banquet in Ba Sing Se, celebrating the engagement between Kuei and Joo Dee. It was before Suki got sick. She and Sokka were together and happy._

"_Can you believe the Earth King is gonna marry Joo Dee?" Sokka asked looking at the smiling woman questionably. "I know she's no longer under Long Feng's control, but she still freaks me out."_

_Toph nodded. "That's true but at least they got rid of the other Joo Dee's."_

"_I don't know," Sokka replied stroking his chin. "I woulda kept them. It would make a very interesting harem."_

"_Sokka!" Suki scolded by punching him on the arm._

"_Just kidding honey," he mumbled with a blush._

_I shook my head in exasperation, Sokka could be such an airhole, and tightened my grasp around Aang's hand. He smiled at me with that loving look in his eyes and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. The warmth of his lips always made me blush hard. _

_As we walked to our table I could hear giggling as we walked. I would look back and the faces of the Earth Kingdom elite women were being buried in some scroll, while whispering in our direction. _

_Sitting me down at our spot, Aang placed a quick kiss on my lips. "I'll be right back. I just have to give my formal Avatar congratulations to the happy couple."_

"_Alright," I nodded with a smile. "Hurry up though before Sokka eats all your food."_

"_He wouldn't dare" Aang said with an evil grin._

_That was true, as soon as puberty started hitting Aang hard he ate enough to rival Sokka. Watching him leave I saw two of those elite women whispering to each other and one of them slowly approached me. The ladies were all dressed in fancy dresses in the various shades of green. The one that approached me had dark skin, slightly lighter than my own, and black hair that was brought up in a tall, elaborate braid. Her face was painted with red rouge and lipstick. _

"_You're Lady Katara?" she asked with a cool grin. "The Avatar's girlfriend?"_

_Nodding I answered yes. _

_The woman snickered and looked back at her friends._

"_Here she is ladies. The reason why we were under Fire Nation control for all that time, Lady Katara," she announced loudly resulting in laughter._

_I felt my face redden in both anger and embarrassment. Toph, Sokka and Suki were near the table now and I could feel a sense of safety and fear.._

"_Hey!" Toph yelled at the women. "What are you doing to Katara?"_

"_Oh nothing," another woman commented. "Rei La here is just your dear friend about her role in our kingdoms entrapment under the former Princess Azula."_

_I stood up and walked toward Rei La my face a few inches from hers. I didn't need to see my face to know that I was glaring wickedly at the woman. "What are you talking about?" I asked icily. _

_Rei La stuck up her nose and slid into the sleeve of her robe, pulling out a scroll. Clearing her throat she began._

"_The Avatar was distressed when I told him that he had to give up his earthly attachments to unlock his final chakra and have control over the Avatar State. 'How can I let go of Katara?" he asked looking around before facing me. 'I love her.' I tried to convince him that to master the Avatar State he must unlock all his chakras. He finally decided to try it and came very close, then he suddenly cried out 'Katara is in danger! I have to go.' I warned him that by leaving he would never reach the Avatar State again, but he ran off still."_

_Smirking she rolled up the scroll and placed it back inside her sleeve. A crowd had formed around us and I was now at the center. I felt my heart beating faster in panic. Shaking my head I pointed an accusing finger at the woman._

"_That's a lie!" I yelled and turned to Toph. "Tell them she's lying Toph!"_

_Toph looked down sadly and took a step up to me. "She's not Katara."_

"_No!" I yelled taking a step away from her._

"_So that's what we have huh? An Avatar who is ready to let a whole nation of people suffer for one woman?" Rei La asked cheeky tone. _

_I was so close to slapping that woman, that only out of fear of embarrassing both Aang and myself kept my hands at my sides._

"_He would have come for any of us!" Toph told the woman coming to my defense_

_Rei La placed her hands on her hips and craned her head down to look at me as if she were looking at a lesser person. "Well he came for her. I just hope the next time there is a war darling Katara here is in a nice little safe house where no evil can harm her pretty little face."_

_With that and another superior chuckle she and her crones walked away. Slowly the whole crowd went away and I saw Aang looking at me sadly once the gang of people slid away. I walked over to him quickly. I needed to hear it from him. I needed him to tell me it was a lie._

"_Aang…they were lying right? You didn't do that did you?" I asked him, shocked at how desperate my plea was. _

_His soft grey eyes looked down to the ground and I could just barely hear him say. "I'm sorry... you found out this way."_

With that book was released I became the target of each scrutiny that came Aang's way. The public took everything Aang did wrong, any mistake he had made and found some way to make it my fault. If I yelled and screamed, it only created an even uglier image of me. One that was started to seep into reality if I didn't keep it in check.

Fixing my hair pins I thought of Rei La's words.

"_I just hope the next time there is a war darling Katara here is in a nice little safe house where no evil can harm her pretty little face."_

As much as it pained me to say it…there was truth to those words.

A small uprising had taken place in an area where Earth Kingdom citizens and Fire Nation refuges were living. Both sides were violent and were growing heavily in numbers. It was around the time Suki got really sick and Sokka wanted to be by her side the whole time. She told him to come and fight, so he did. Zuko, Toph and some members of the White Lotus were handling the Earth Kingdom citizens and the rest of us handled the Fire Nation citizens.

In the heat of battle I was surrounded by firebenders. It wasn't a huge problem, it was almost nightfall and I was trying to stall so I could end it in one big finish. Aang was supposed to be keeping an eye on Mai for Zuko, something Mai strongly disagreed with, but when one firebender managed to burn me Aang was over by my side in an instant. Next thing I knew Sokka was by Mai's side as the girl clutched her arm, blood dripping from the sleeve. Inside of my brother eye's that day I saw fury.

"_What the hell is wrong with you Aang!" Sokka yelled grabbing the younger boy by the collar. "Mai could have gotten killed!"_

_Aang pulled out of Sokka's grasp sharply, not backing down. "Katara was in trouble, I was trying to protect her!"_

"_She is a __**master waterbender **__fighting __**amateur firebenders**__ with five minutes to sunset. I doubt she needed you to rush in and leave Mai unprotected," Sokka spat back. "What would you have told Zuko if she had been killed 'Sorry but Katara come first'?"_

_I stepped in and tugged Sokka roughly by the shoulder making him face me. "Leave him alone Sokka! You know well enough that Aang cares about all of us. He wouldn't purposely put our lives in danger."_

_My brother snorted. "He would for you. Just like he did in Ba Sing Se and just like he did now."_

"_What do you want me to do?" Aang yelled bringing all the attention to him. "Should I just let them hurt her next time? Let them hurt your sister? Isn't Katara worth it?"_

_Sokka looked down and I saw his shoulder's stiffen for a moment. I reached out to touch him when his head shot up and he looked at Aang. His eyes were more serious than I had ever seen them._

"_When Yue gave up her life to become the moon spirit, I was angry. At myself and also at her, for doing it. We loved each other, she loved me and yet she was ready to marry that asshole, turn herself into the moon spirit and give our relationship up, all for the sake of duty. For the longest time I wondered how could any duty be that important," Sokka said in a soft voice before taking a deep breath. _

"_Now I realize why. It is because love as powerful and as wonderful as it can be, is not the most important thing in life. If for the greatest good you must make a sacrifice in life it is worth it. With Yue's death, she returned balance to the world. She did more in death than she ever could alive._

"_The love of my life is dying and yet I came here to help you, because I know that if I didn't she would be ashamed at me for turning my back on peace for her sake. But, since I am the only one making a sacrifice here, I'm gone!" he announced before marching out of the tent._

"_Sokka!" I yelled running after him. "Where are you going?"_

"_Home where I'm needed." He stopped and turned to me. "Katara be careful, you are Aang's greatest weakness."_

"_I am not weak."_

"_You may not be, but Aang forgets that," he whispered before walked away from me._

_I watched him walk away and everything told me to run after him. Yell at him, tell him to apologize for everything he had said and yet I couldn't. My legs did not have the heart to move, because somewhere in my mind something about what he said pushed a nerve._

Looking back at that moment I realize that, it was my fault. _I_ wanted to finish everything at once. _I _knew it was risky and I still did it. _I_ pushed my own brother out of my life.

Sniffling, I tilted my head down feeling moisture on my eyelashes. Trying to hold back the tears I tightened my fists to bend the water away.

"Katara?"

I turned back sharply and there was Aang in the doorway. Concern shone in his eyes as he came towards me and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked whipping away some of the wetness.

Nodding I pressed my cheek against his hand, relishing in its warmth. I could feel his arm wrap around me slowly as he began to rub my back in comfort.

Closing my eyes I buried my head in his chest and remembered the love I shared with him. No matter what, the good always outweighed the bad. Aang would always be with me, it was something I had grown used to and something I would fight to keep.

* * *

**Ursa's Tale**

_I'm lookin' in the mirror_

_At this woman down and out_

_She's internally dyin'_

_I know this was not what love's about_

_I don't wanna be this woman_

_The second time around_

'_Cause I'm wakin' up screamin', no longer believin'_

_That I'm gonna be around Rain on Me - Ashanti_

* * *

My blood was boiling as I paced through my room, trying so hard to fight the temptation to claw Iroh's eyes out.

I like to consider myself a woman of reasonable temperament. I try to be calm and even-tempered. There are very few things that can anger me to this extent. Iroh's former brigadier general was one of the few people with that rare ability.

Even now, I wanted nothing more than to rip her from limb to limb. She was the cause of the destruction of my marriage. That woman…that whore…

_I was waiting yet another night, in a chair, for my husband to come home. Each night he would come home later. In the beginning he smelt fresh, like he was just out of the shower. Now he didn't even try to cover up his infidelities. The smell of his adultery filled our bedroom. _

_Pressing my head against my fists, I tried to be strong. I had to for Zuko and Azula. They had been asking for their father tonight, asking where he was. _

_I had no answer for them. Nor do I wish for them to know the grief he put me through._

_The sound of footsteps was being made and my head shot up. Ozai came through the door swiftly and as silently as he could. _

"_Where have you been?" I asked softly, trying to maintain a cool head._

_Ozai sighed and leaned against the now closed door, rubbing his temples in annoyance. _

_How dare he be annoyed when I was the one waiting up for him? The one being cheated on. _

"_Well?" I asked again this time more aggressively. _

"_Ursa," he started, "I think you know damn well where I have been."_

_I slowly rose from my seat and stalked in his direction. The strain of keeping my emotions tight was making my jaw hurt._

"_So, we are finally done with playing these little games huh?" I asked hearing my tone getting more and more spiteful. "No more trying to hide it? You will just disrespect me out in the open."_

_Ozai's brow scrunched together and his frown came, yet he didn't say anything and just walked passed me like I was just some pest._

_Not tonight, not after having to comfort Zuko when he was crying over where his daddy was. I grabbed Ozai's arm stopping him from leaving the room._

"_We are going to talk about this!" I told him._

_I hardly got a chance to react as he yanked his arm out of my hands and grabbed my wrists tightly. I winced as he applied pressure and a little bit of heat._

"_You're hurting me," I whispered. _

_He didn't stop. He only pulled me closer to him, till our faces were one a breath apart._

"_Trust me," he whispered darkly. "This is not hurting you."_

_I tried to pull away but that only made Ozai increase the pressure on my hand. "Now," he said. "You wanted to talk about this so, let's talk my wife. What did you have to say?"_

_Breathing hard I responded, trying to ignore the pain. "Its not fair Ozai," I started. "It's not fair to me or the children that you are willing to throw away ten years of marriage for some woman you hardly know." _

"_Is that all?" he asked in a calm voice that infuriated me. How dare he?! _

"_No!" I yelled forgetting that I was trying not to wake the children. "I don't understand why you would ruin all our lives for some damn whore!"_

_The back of Ozai's hand collided with my face so sharply I fell back onto the floor. Gripping my cheek I saw the pure hatred in his eyes. Slowly he crouched down to look at me._

_His voice was so cold I forgot he was a firebender. "If you __**ever **__call her outside of her name again I will make sure to leave a mark."_

"_Daddy?" a small voice whispered. I looked behind Ozai and saw Azula gripping the doorway. "What are you doing to mom?" she asked softly._

_Ozai slowly got up and forced a gentle smile for his favorite child. "Nothing darling, mom and I were just talking." He kneeled down and picked up our daughter. "Now let me tuck you back in bed okay?"_

_Azula smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around her father. "Good night mom," she said with a wave._

_I waved back making myself smile despite the tears that were flowing inside of me. Azula and Zuko loved their father. How could I explain something like this to them? Simple I couldn't. So I was trapped._

I felt my hand reach up to that same cheek in anger. Looking back I wished that I could have done something, said something.

She left one year after that and slowly everything went back to normal. Or at least I tried to pretend that was back then. The damage had been done and Ozai was never the same husband he used to be. I lost him.

Now the cause of my grief was returning after nearly ten years of her self-exile.

This time I will do something.

* * *

**Mai's Tale**

_There's a stranger in my house_

_It took a while to figure out_

_There's no way you could be who you say you are_

_You gotta be someone else_

_Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that_

_And he wouldn't treat me like you do_

_He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me_

_So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house Stranger in My House – Tamia_

* * *

The meeting was finally over and I tried to quickly walk out of the room. Just being in there made me ill at times, it was a constant reminder of how much had changed over the years. But Zuko grabbed me gently by the arm and held me close to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss. A small tingle ran down me and I smiled a bit inside.

I still loved him, that tingle was proof.

After a moment he pulled away from me and stroked my hair gently.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just really needed to hold you."

Shaking my head I pat his cheek softly. "Don't worry about it Zuko," I told him. "That is what I'm here for."

"I know," he answered with a smile. "Don't forget Mai, the wedding planner will be stopping by in a few weeks."

"So soon?"

Zuko chuckled as he started to walk off. "Well we are getting married in three months Mai. I think we better get started."

Watching him walk off I leaned against one of the pillars. Yes, I was marrying Zuko in three months. I should be excited. I've loved him almost my whole life. I've been dreaming about this day from the first time I put mud in his hair.

Yet, in this past year I have had my doubts. In the beginning every kiss was fireworks, now it had died down to tingles. I knew we had always been pretty content in our relationship. We've known each other for years. But, since he became Fire Lord, when I look at him sometimes…I see my father.

That is disturbing. It had been from the first time I realized that being the Fire Lord's girlfriend was gonna be the same as being a Governor's daughter.

_Yes, I was a girl and yes, I have worn makeup. A little eyeliner here, a little nail polish there I could work with. _

_But not a whole damn Kyoshi Warrior face-paint job, I grumbled inside as I looked at my reflection. _

_The make-up women tsked when she saw me and told me I was too pale. I swear I have never seen so much flesh toned make-up in my life. Now most of it was on my face with the addition of the brightest shade of red lipstick ever to grace the earth. Not to mention the black eyeliner around my eyes made me look haunted._

_Glaring back at Zuko I put my hands on my hips. "Is this even necessary?" I asked. "How is anyone supposed to take me seriously when I look like a fool?" _

"_You look fine," Zuko muttered without looking up from his paperwork. _

_Fighting the urge to hit him I turned back to the mirror frowning even more. _

"_How is Chief Arnook going to take my questions seriously if…"_

"_Questions?" Zuko asked raising his head at long last. "What questions?"_

"_There are some things I wanted to ask about how they were trying to help the Southern Water Tribe's waterbender population. Sokka told me that maybe some Northern Water Tribe men and woman should come and settle there. "_

"_So, your going to ask Chief Arnook to send Northern Water Tribe woman to the Southern Tribe to whore themselves out?" he asked with a little grin._

_His grin irritated me because it was a question both Sokka and I had come up with. I thought it was a pretty damn good one. _

"_I don't see what so funny about it, Zuko. Of course the men can come too, but since there are no female waterbenders there it could help," I snapped back._

"_Bending doesn't come from your parents all the time Mai."_

_I frowned and folded my arms in irritation._

_Zuko shook his head with a smile. "Well either way just give your question to Katara to ask Chief Arnook when we get ready to leave."_

"_Why?" I asked. "I can ask my own questions."_

_Zuko racked his hair before looking at me. I knew he was afraid of getting me mad. My words always got sharper when I was mad._

"_Sweetheart…"_

"_Ew."_

"_Mai, its nothing against you, but the Northern Water Tribe is male dominated…"_

"_Just like every other nation…"_

"_Katara is very well liked in there and is the only woman really allowed to speak since she is a Waterbender and a Tribesperson. They may not consider you an equal since you're not my wife, a Tribesperson, or a bender," he explained trying not to upset me. He was really trying but it still annoyed me._

"_So you want me to just sit quietly and behave myself during the meeting?" I asked in a sweet voice I know scared him. "Alright __**father, I mean Fire Lord Zuko **__–he winced at that comment- I am very well trained in doing that," I told him sharply before exiting the room._

That was the first real fight we had over his role as Fire Lord and my role as his girlfriend. We both apologized and made up later, but I still felt the effects of that argument. It opened my eyes to the realization that by being with Zuko, I would be repeating old patterns. I could be myself in private, but when I was with him in public. It was all a show.

We kissed more, hugged more, held hands. All those unnecessary public displays of affection made me sick at times, just by the pure sugary sweetness of it all. It wasn't us. It was fake love.

There were only two people I could talk to about this. Toph and Sokka.

Toph understood what I was going through. We both grow up having our lives played out for us by other people. It made us become best friends rather quickly. We were closer than I had even been with Ty Lee and Azula.

"_Look on the bright side," Toph told me. "At least he doesn't hide you away like you don't exist."_

That was true, but I didn't see much of difference. The real me was hidden.

Sokka and I had become friends quickly, but it was more because we saw the world in a similar way-which was scary at times. He told me this:

"_It's all fine and dandy that you love Zuko," he wrote in a letter. "But you have to love yourself more, Mai. Don't allow his goals overlap into yours. You can both have the same goals, but don't let his path become your only one."_

That combined with Aunt Wu's fortune made me wonder if I was making the right choice by getting married. Ty Lee was happily married to a man she had only known for a few years. I'd known and loved Zuko since childhood. He was the only man I'd ever loved…

"Lady Mai!" a voice called out. I turned and saw a soldier run up to me.

"Yeah?"

"The Brigadier's ship is about to dock. Zuko wants you to be by his side when he meets her."

Sighing I nodded.

By Zuko's side…that's where I always thought I belonged…


	7. Chapter 7: The Brigadier

No matter how hard I try

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone Home – Three Days Grace_

* * *

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)**

**Chapter Seven: The Brigadier**

"I see the Gates of Azulon men. We're almost home," one soldier said with a smile. "I'll go tell the Brigadier."

He started to walk but another soldier came from behind and grabbed him in a playful arm lock. "Why do you always have to go inform them? Let one of us get a chance Pai."

Pai grinned and elbowed his comrade in the gut. "Sorry Sho you snooze you loose." The young soldier stuck his tongue out at Sho and ran towards the back room.

Growling with annoyance Sho ran after Pai. Grinning as he reached the door, Pai began to knock.

"No you don't!"

Sho slammed into Pai, knocking the soldier into the door. Pai yelled and gripped his head in pain.

"What's wrong with you!" he yelled, removing his helmet. "That hurt like hell!"

Sho laughed and patted his friend on the head. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Ahem," a female voice called out. "Is there a reason you two are making noise out here?"

A slim, tanned girl stood frowning in the doorway of The Brigadier's room. She was dressed in only a purple robe and a towel on her head. Her arms were crossed as she tapped her foot against the metal floor.

"Well?"

Pai and Sho blushed and bowed respectfully to her. "Sorry Lady MingXia, we just came to tell Brigadier Xiaolian that we are only a few minutes away from the capital," Sho explained.

MingXia's frown turned into a smile as she heard the news. "That's wonderful news. I shall inform my mother."

Placing her fist in her palm she bowed to the soldiers. As she bowed the shoulder of her robe slid down slightly, reveling a bit of cleavage. Pai and Sho flushed slightly and quickly bowed in return hurrying from the scene.

Raising up, MingXia adjusted her robe with a smirk before she entered back into the room.

"I don't see why you keep teasing the guards," an older female voice laughed from the doorway. "You don't even like men."

MingXia smiled at her mother and sat down on their bed. "True, but it's still fun to play with them."

Xiaolian shook her head as she placed the Fire Nation hair pin into her topknot. A few strands of rebel grey hair escaped the bun, covering her grey eyes. Smoothing out her robe, the older woman went beside her daughter to help fix her hair.

"Now darling, I know you're excited to be returning home," Xiaolian stated as she removed the towel. "But you have to promise me you'll mind you're tongue."

The tanned girl sighed and placed her cheek in her palm. "I know…I know. No, being rude to the bitter princess."

"I'm serious," her mother told her strictly. "I know you care about me, but I can take care of myself. You don't have to fight my battles."

MingXia grabbed her mother's hand and stroked it gently. "Mommy they are our battles. You are all I have and I refuse to let anyone hurt you."

Smiling slightly Xiaolian ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. It was just like hers, light brown, minus the grey. They had the same big eyes, except MingXia had her father's hazel coloring.

"Just be careful about what you say," Xiaolian whispered as she pulled MingXia's brown hair into a ponytail. "Because I know you and know you will embarrass Ursa if you are given to opportunity."

Grinning maliciously the young woman nodded. "That's true, although I think I'd be doing her a favor. After all she's believed a lie for over ten years."

Xiaolian slid the hairpin into her daughter's hair, purposely making the sharp end graze the back of her neck.

"Mommy!" MingXia yelped as she rubbed her neck.

"Keep your mouth closed," Xiaolian said with a cheeky smile.

* * *

The prison was active, he noticed. The scurrying of footsteps was agitating. Like a pack of mice as they hurried to wherever their location was.

Ozai heard a set of footsteps heading towards his own cell. His head turned as he heard the guard call out "Dinner!"

The former-tyrant rose up from his placed and grabbed the tray with disgust. Even after three years, his palate could never conform to the taste.

"Why are all of you running around?" he asked before taking a bite of bread.

The female guard, Ming, turned and answered softly, "The former Brigadier General Xiaolian is returning today. She is going to become the new General of the Fire Nation Army."

A wave of instant shock came over Ozai's body. Sweat began to cover his hands and the beat of his heart increased rapidly.

_Xiaolian…my Xiaolian…_

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Zuko yelled as he paced around the room. "My father had a mistress?! And she's my new general? What was Uncle thinking?"

"Xiaolian is one of the best soldiers we have Zuko," Mai stated. "She's prefect for the job. That's what Iroh was thinking."

"Yes, but think of Lady Ursa," Katara argued. "That sweet woman does not need some harlot walking around rubbing her affair in Lady Ursa's face."

Aang walked over to Zuko and placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Zuko, I know you want what's best for your mother, but you can not let your emotions rule you."

Mai rolled her eyes at that comment. _You're one to talk, _she thought.

Meng was sitting by Toph who was trying to stay out of the conversation, but Meng couldn't.

"Well there is also the possibility that Xiaolian came first," she suggested. "I mean a lot of the time mistresses are picked for more personal reasons than wives in royal couples."

Zuko shook his head. "No, no my parents were in love. They were happy. This woman ruined it for us." He shrugged off Aang's hand and turned to Mai. "We better get going the ship should be here by now."

Mai nodded and went to join her fiancée. Katara went on the other side of Zuko.

"I'm going too. For Lady Ursa," she told Zuko.

The Fire Lord nodded and smiled at his best friend. "Thank you Katara."

The three of them headed down the hallway, Aang turned to Toph and Meng. "We better go too, just in case things get out of hand."

Toph snorted as she flicked a booger to the floor. "I wish it would. It's so boring around here."

* * *

The harbor was crowded with soldiers, especially female ones. They were all excited to see their famous Brigadier and new General return first hand. The soldiers were lined up by position, wearing their sashes as proof of their station.

Iroh and Ursa stood atop the plaza tower. Ursa frowned at the sight of all the smiling faces.

"I bet you're happy about this," she said coldly. "After all she is your friend too. Sometimes I wonder how deep that friendship flows."

Iroh glared at his former sister-in-law with annoyance. "Ursa, don't let you're emotions control your tongue."

The princess lifted her head regally. "Don't try to control me Iroh. My anger was unleashed when you chose to bring her here."

"Mother," Zuko called as he took his place next to Ursa. "Is she here?"

The older woman nodded and smiled genuinely at her beloved son. "Thank you for supporting me Zuko."

"We are all here to Lady Ursa," Katara announced as she and the others followed Zuko onto the platform.

Ursa smiled again and took the young waterbender's hands. "Katara you are like a daughter to me, thank you for standing by me."

A gong rang out and an announcer appeared from the ship's tower. "Presenting Brigadier General Xiaolian and her daughter MingXia of the Fire Nation!"

The two women exited the ship slowly and the cheering of the soldiers present rang throughout the area.

Ursa saw Xiaolian and took in her rival's appearance. She had aged well, only a few strands of grey and very few wrinkles.

Her daughter, on the other hand, was soaking up the applause like a sponge. Her brazen attire was scandalous. The girl wore a short purple dress with slits on the sides fortunately she wore black leggings underneath, but she looked like she belonged in a brothel.

Zuko looked across at his mother. "She has a child? Is she father's?"

The very thought of that made Ursa's blood boil with anger. "No one knows who the father is, but I'm pretty sure it isn't. Her daughter is the same age as you and your father was faithful back then. The girl is nothing but a bastard child."

Xiaolian and her daughter made their way onto the platform and bowed respectfully.

"Good evening Fire Lord Zuko, General Iroh and Princess Ursa," the Brigadier said softly.

Iroh lifted the woman from her bow and embraced her. Xiaolian's face finally eased into a smile as she hugged the man back. "It is good to see someone who's really happy to see me," she told the old man playfully.

"Oh I'm sure he's not the only one," Ursa said with a cruel sweetness. "I'm sure there are plenty of male soldiers who are dying to see you."

"How dare you…" MingXia started angrily but her mother silenced her quickly.

"I'll handle this," she told her daughter before bowing to Ursa. "I see the years have been kind to you. Sadly, you still fail to amuse."

Mai bit the inside of her cheek to hold in a snort, looking behind her she could see Toph punching Meng in the arm, as she tried to not laugh.

Ursa took a strong step towards Xiaolian. "Well I see your daughter has your spirits. I wonder what her _father _would say about that."

Xiaolian's face was close to Ursa's and her voice lowered darkly. "Do not use my mistakes to mistreat my daughter, Ursa. Besides you're no mother of the year. One child marred for life, one child insane. Your not really doing a good job are you?"

"Petty insults, Xiaolian, they fit you," Ursa retorted smartly. Although I don't think you should question my job as a mother. My daughter never walked around like common wench."

Xiaolian could see her daughter holding her tongue and looking down. Yet, something in her daughter's eyes told Xiaolian that the insult had hurt somewhat.

_She does not need to be around this…_

"Alright Ursa," she said putting her hands up. "You win this round."

That spark of victory made the princess smile as she turned to her son. "Zuko, darling, didn't you have something you wanted to announce to our new general."

Zuko nodded and approached the two women. "Brigadier General Xiaolian because of your history with the former Fire Lord Ozai, I have decided that we can not trust you with the full power of the position. Instead you shall be put under probation until all doubts are gone."

MingXia finally spoke up tired of the silence, but tried to at least be respectful.

"How can you punish my mother for something that happened over ten-years-ago? We weren't even in the country while we he was in power." she tried to reason.

Zuko shot a small glare at MingXia. "Then it shouldn't be a problem. Just keep your mother in line."

_Idiotic little mama's boy, _MingXia thought as she looked at Zuko angrily, but kept silent.

Ursa pulled Zuko away from her. "Keep your daughter away from my son," she warned Xiaolian as the group dispersed.

MingXia couldn't help but roll her eyes at that comment.

_I'd be more inclined to sleep with your daughter_

* * *

"Probation!" Xiaolian yelled at Iroh.

The Dragon of the West quickly brought them inside his chambers once Zuko had announced that she was under probation. He was trying to avoid any backlash from the public. Xiaolian had instructed MingXia to wait for her in the Royal Gallery.

"You uprooted me and my daughter from a good life in Ba Sing Se so I could be put under military probation?"

Iroh poured tea from them both and handed Xiaolian a cup.

"Now, Xiaoli…" he cooed.

"No, no," she interrupted grabbing the tea cup. "That nick name will not work this time. How could you do this to me?"

"I did not think Ursa would be so petty," he explained.

"I did!" She sighed deeply and took a sip of the tea. "Well if I do past this probation who will I be working with?" she asked.

Iroh cleared his throat slight, raising the tea cup to his lips. "Piandao." He took a quick swing.

"Piandao!" Xiaoli yelled slamming the cup on the table. Glaring at Iroh darkly the old man chuckled.

"You know that's the same look Ursa gave me when I told her you were coming."

"Why on Earth would you pick him to work under me?" she asked.

"Well," he grinned wickedly. "It wouldn't have been the first time."

Blushing the woman gave her old friend a playful punch in the shoulder. "I'm serious Iroh. You're playing too many games with people."

Iroh saw something gold peaking from under Xiaoli's collar and smiled. "You still wear my brother's pendant."

Sliding her finger across the gold chain and lifted it from under the robe. The pendant had a carving of a Phoenix atop a large lotus blossom. Xiaolian's finger stroked the picture of the Phoenix.

"The Phoenix was his favorite creature and my name means little lotus. He gave this to me for my birthday as a lover's token. I thought that the design of it housed so many innuendoes" she said with a laugh as she remembered. "I've never taken it off since he gave it to me."

Iroh rested his larger hand atop of her smaller one that was resting on the table. "You still love him don't you?"

Xiaolian nodded slowly. "I've loved him for so long, it seems foreign not to."

"Well then," the old man said with a gently smile, "you must go see him."

* * *

Ozai sat in the corner of his cell. His dinner from earlier sat on the other side of his prison, feeding the rats that dwelled with him.

Footsteps were usually slow and steady, but he head two sets walking briskly towards him. The guard outside stood up and readied his fist to firebend.

"Whose there?" he asked.

Two cloaked figures appeared from the blackness and the guards was taken back for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Who are you?" he yelled.

The smaller shape pulled of his hood revealing Iroh. The guard quickly bowed.

"General! What brings you here so late?" he asked.

"I have someone who wishes to speak with the prisoner. Please wait out here," Iroh ordered.

The guard looked to the other shape and nodded. Unlocking the door to Ozai's cell, the guard allowed the cloaked figure to enter, locking the door behind it.

Ozai looked up at the cloaked figure with a small smile. "Xiaolian?"

Reaching her hand up Xiaolian pulled back the hood quickly.

"Hello Ozai."

* * *

A/N: Sorry but that's where I'm leaving it. I hope you enjoyed his chapter. No action, but just little hints (in you can find them) and foreshadowing.

I want to dedicate this chapter to my supports and to my new Teddy Bear: Azula.

Comment/Review pweeze


	8. Chapter 8: Lovers Reunion

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flatts_

* * *

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)**

**Chapter Eight: Lovers Reunion**

The room was quiet. Both Xiaolian and Ozai just looked at each other through the bars that separated them.

Xiaolian's grey eyes gazed over her former lover's appearance. It had changed so much since they had last met. It wasn't just the few strands of grey that were working into his ebony hair, or even his shaggy prison appearance. There was a gleam in his eyes that simply seemed different to her, anger that although dormant, that was etched into his looks.

Collecting her robe she kneeled down in front of the bars as Ozai rose and walked towards her. He had a small genuine smile on his face, kneeling, he reached out, through the bars, to stroke her face.

"You shouldn't be here LiLi," he whispered.

A flash of a smile caressed Xiaolian's face at her sound of her pet name, but it quickly faded as she pulled away from his touch.

"We need to talk Ozai," she said seriously. "What did you do to Ursa?"

Ozai growled and pulled his hand away resting it on his lap. "Why must you always bring her into our relationship?"

"Because _your majesty_," she said sarcastically. "When you decided to start our affair you made her an annoying part of our relationship."

Ozai grunted and leaned against the stone wall. This wasn't exactly the reunion he was looking forward to. After ten-years of separation all she wanted to talk about was Ursa.

_Unbelievable_ he thought in annoyance.

Sighing slightly Xiaolian reached her hand between the bars to stroke the grey hair by his temples. As much as she wanted to yell at him, seeing her former lover in such a broken down situation, it was so surreal. Yet, it seemed to have done nothing to humble his attitude.

"You haven't changed at all since we were kids," she teased.

Ozai grunted and slightly leaned against her touch. The warmth of her hands brought back memories. Happier times, much happier before his damn father ruined the little happiness and normality he allowed himself.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ozai asked softly.

Trailing her fingers from his temple to his cheek, Xiaolian rubbed the dirt that stained his skin. "Ba Sing Se," she said with a smile. "The one place Iroh and I tried to destroy ended up being our sanctuaries at one time or another."

Xiaolian's face suddenly got more serious. "I remember when Iroh and the Order of the White Lotus came to free the city from the Fire Nation. My daughter and I were in one of the safety camps. We heard about your plan to burn everything to the ground…"

Ozai's hands balled into fists as that image ran through his mind. She had been in the Nation he was ready to destroy. If the Avatar hadn't stopped him, her death would have been at his hands and at the hands of his people.

The image of her burnt body amongst the rest of the Earth Kingdom trash made his heart ache.

The creaking sound was heard and Iroh's grey head peaked in through the door. "Xiaoli, we only have a few more minutes."

"Alright Iroh," she said and the old man's head left. Turning back to Ozai, Xiaolian sighed. "Your son put me on military probation."

Ozai snorted. "He is only doing his mother's dirty work. The boy has no spine of his own."

"I suppose scarring him for life was supposed to make him strong," Xiaolian said venomously. "I couldn't believe you had actually done that, even when I heard the rumors. After all the hell you say Azulon put you through you would repeat the same thing with your own son."

"I don't need to justify myself about that," Ozai snapped back. "After all was it not you who said that only the powerful should rule and the weak should serve?"

The woman slid her hand away from Ozai's face and stood up. "I did say that Ozai, when I was seventeen. Now I am forty-seven and a mother. You are lucky that Ursa is a much nicer woman than I am. If you were responsible in any way for both of my children suffering, I would have killed you the first time I had seen you."

Xiaolian turned from him coldly and put her hood over her head. "We will talk another time," she said. "Good-bye Phoenix."

* * *

MingXia sat in the hall of the Royal Gallery rocking back and forth as she waited for her mother to come back.

Sucking her teeth the tanned girl stretched her body across the floor. "Mommy where are you?"

Footsteps clacked against the metal floors and MingXia turned her head to see Mai walking towards her. The golden-eyed girl raised an eyebrow and looked at Xiaolian curiously.

"Couldn't find a bed?" Mai asked.

"No, just waiting for my mom," MingXia retorted as she rose her and up for a hand shake. "Mai right? Fire Lord Zuko's fiancée? I would say congratulations, but I don't want to lie to you already."

Mai smirked and reached down to shake MingXia's hand. "No worries."

MingXia held Mai's hand in hers for a moment. Tilting her head she took Mai's face in. "When you were younger did you have ribbons in your hair?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Mai asked.

"I lived next door to you as a kid!" MingXia exclaimed. "The house with the white roof."

Mai smiled in realization. "You're the girl who was always playing the _Pipa_! I used to fall asleep to your playing."

"I used to always see you looking out your window at the palace longingly. I guess now I know why," MingXia teased.

Mai blushed and walked over MingXia's body on the floor. "Are you gonna stay here all night?"

"Just until mom comes back, besides I'm sure your husband to be won't be happy seeing us talking."

Mai scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Zuko doesn't control who I talk to."

MingXia smiled and leaned back on the floor. "Of course, Mai."

* * *

The night came and went as everyone in the palace settled down in their rightful place and waited for the first rays of sunshine to restart the day.

Morning creped in slowly as Aang hugged his pillow closely a strand of drool hanging from his bottom lip. Snuggling against it softly the young Airbender was totally at peace.

"WAKE UP TWINKLE-TOES!"

Aang yelled and jumped up the air holding on to the chandelier for protection. Giggles erupted in the room and the young Airbender looked down to see Toph and Meng laughing.

"Oh man," Toph yelled. "It's times like this I wish I could see!"

Meng covered her mouth to try and muffle her snort. "Aang," she giggled, "you can come down now."

Aang floated down with a frown on his face. "What's the big idea?" he asked agitated.

"Oh calm down, all you were doing was dreaming and drooling," Toph dismissed with a flick of her wrists. "We need you for our wager."

Aang tilted his head at them questionably. "What kind of wager?"

"Toph says that traveling with Earthbending is faster that traveling with Airbending. I told her that was total crock and we decided that you and Toph should race to see who wins!"

"What are you wagering?"

"Three night's dessert," Toph told him.

"I'm in," Aang said with a grin as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's get to it."

The turning of a doorknob was heard and Katara came through the door. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the group of them.

"Am I interrupting something?" the Waterbender asked.

"No, we were just getting ready for our Earth vs. Air speed race," Aang said with a smile.

Katara frowned and stepped into the room. "Sorry Aang, but you have a lot of work to do today. There are new plans that you need to go through with King Kuei, Queen Joo Dee Zuko and I."

The excitement on Aang's face dropped instantly as he let out a sigh. "Sure thing Katara."

Meng bit her lip and walked over to Katara. "Would Aang be able to race first and then go to the meeting?"

"Sorry Meng," Katara told her. "The meeting is starting in twenty minutes and I can't postpone it because Aang wants to play. Queen Joo Dee would have a field day with that. Besides he'd be too tired at the meeting if he did. Aang can just race after."

Toph shook her head and plopped down on the floor. "Nope, Twinkle-Toes would be so brain dead from boredom he would have the spirit to race."

Aang grabbed his robes from the closet and slid them on. "Don't worry about it Meng. I'm the Avatar, it comes with the job. We'll race soon though okay?"

Meng smiled and nodded giving the Air Nomad a rub on the shoulder, squeezing her hand once gently Aang followed Katara out of the room and headed towards the meeting.

"Poor guy," Meng whispered as she sat back onto Aang's bed. She held up one of the pillows that laid there and hugged it gently.

"Meng are you hugging Aang's pillow?" Toph asked in a sly voice.

* * *

"Agni, mommy how sharp are you trying to make your _Ji_?. I won't be able to cut metal no matter how much you sharpen it" MingXia said as she fixed her blue _áo dài_ in the mirror.

Xiaolian smiled as she put down her_ Ji_. "Why are you dressed in that?"

MingXia grabbed her _Jian _and placed it into a sheath. Attaching the sheath to her waist she turned to her mother.

"I figure since we are trying our best to get you out of probation, I could at least dress to impress our _wonderful _hosts," MingXia said. "This is the only thing I have that is conservative enough."

"Darling, it's not your job to win them over it's mine. Don't let them stifle your creativity."

"Mother," MingXia said seriously placing her hands atop her mother's shoulders reassuringly, "after all you have sacrificed for me, I think I can at least do is calm my dress."

Kissing her mother's cheek the young woman headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just gonna go walk around and look for some inspiration," MingXia said as she exited. "See you later."

The tanned woman turned and bumped into none other than Mai. Smiling MingXia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well if I didn't know better I'd say you were stalking me Lady Mai."

The pale woman smiled slightly and smoothed the front of her dress. "Sorry, but your not my type."

MingXia sighed over dramatically. "It's the lack of a chest isn't it?"

"You caught me," Mai retorted with a smirk. "Anyway what are you up to right now?"

"Nothing really. Why?"

Sighing Mai tilted her head to indicate for them to start walking. "Zuko has decided he wants me to have a ladies-in-waiting, I have no idea what for, but he insisted on it once Queen Joo Dee suggested it in a letter a few weeks ago. So he has these various women lined up for me to choose from."

"Wow," MingXia said in a dreamy tone. "That's like one of my fantasies."

Mai smiled and continued, "I managed to convince him that Toph and Meng, two of my friends, could be my ladies-in-waiting. So I only need two more."

"How about me?" MingXia suggested. "I'm a lady."

Mai thought about that for a moment. Zuko would be so annoyed if she picked the daughter of his mother's enemy as her companion. Although, it would give her a little insight into the minds of both MingXia and Xiaolian.

"Sure," Mai said with a sly smile. "You can help me pick out the next victim."

* * *

Xiaolian looked through her jewelry box urgently, pulling out the items delicately but quickly. A Southern Water Tribe Comb, a Lotus hair pin, earrings, necklaces, even all her military pins. Sucking her teeth she tapped her finger on top of the jewelry box.

"Where the hell is it?" she whispered pulling the top section to reveal even more junk to look through. So into her search Xiaolian didn't notice someone had entered the room. No footsteps could be heard as he crept up behind the woman. His breathing was perfectly even, not making any noticeable sounds.

"Ah-ah!" Xiaolian exclaimed as pulled out a pink lotus ring. "Found it."

As she lifted her head up from the jewelry box, Xiaolian saw a shadow hovering over her. The first thing she thought was to jump, but the soldier in her quickly concluded the identity of the intruder. After all there was only one person who was ever able to sneak up on her.

"I was just thinking about you Piandao."

* * *

A/N: Yes, that's where this part of the story ends, but the chapter isn't finished. I was planning on saving this piece for another Grain of Sand chapter, but something I watched really touched me in away that I just couldn't wait.

**Mini-Chapter**

**Grain of Sand Part 1.5: True Love- MingXia's tale**

_I remember the day as clearly as I remember the last hour. It was the most terrifying moment in my, then, twelve-year-old life. The day I told my mother I liked girls._

_Now, trust me, twelve was not the year I picked to tell her that. But after my first kiss with girl had been seen by the village gossip, I knew I wanted to tell mom before anyone else did._

_Back then we had lived in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se for about two years. Mom made money from labor work and by selling her hair to a wing maker. I tried to help by playing music for money, but mom always told me to always keep focused on my studies, sword and art. _

_Looking through the window of our small home I could see my mother stirring a pot of rice for dinner. Her hair was short, up to her ears. Thinking about the countless sacrifices I felt guilty what I was about to tell her._

_How could I tell my mom that she will never have grandchildren of her own? That instead of having a husband to protect me, I wanted a wife to protect? That all those desires of future mother-daughter husband talk will never happen?_

_As I walked towards the doorway, I felt my legs turn to lead as I struggled to get inside. Yet, something inside me told me to keep going. As I went in my mother's head turned with a smile for me._

"_Hello darling," she said sweetly. "How was your day?"_

_Dragging my feet across the wooden floor I took a seat on the far end of the table and took a deep breath._

"_Is something wrong MiMi?" mom asked._

_Licking my lips I suddenly blurted. "You love me right mom?"_

"_Of course I do," she said without hesitation. "Why? Did you tie Ms. Fa's cat to a pole again?"_

"_No…no," I said. __**Although right now I wouldn't mind.**_

"_Well then what is it?"_

_Rocking back and forth in chair, thoughts of exactly __**how**__ to say this ran through my head. _

"_I...had my first kiss today…"_

_My mother's head turned so quickly, I thought it would spin and she smiled brightly at me. "Oh my gosh MiMi!" she exclaimed. "Who's the lucky boy?"_

_**Agni please…let her still love me…**_

_My throat was dry but somehow I managed to wheeze out. "It was a girl…"_

_I watched my mother's hand stir slowly for a moment, almost coming to a halt. I cringed inside thinking this is it…she's gonna hate me…she's gonna hate me…tears started to fall down my cheeks as I waited to hear the words_

"_So what's her name?"_

"_What?" I said in a soft voice._

_Mom turned to look at me and saw the tears. "Sweetie," she cooed softly as she walked over and placed a hand on my cheek. "What's wrong? Why the tears? Was she mean to you after the kiss?"_

"_No…no…" I said shaking my head. "You…you're not mad at me?"_

"_Mad?" she asked surprised. "I'm a bit shocked, but not mad sweetie. Why would I be?"_

"_You…you won't have any grandchildren."_

"_Oh come on you can always adopt. Or just do what your grandma did and hire a man," mom said with a playful grin as she kissed one of my tears away._

_I felt some of the weight lifted from my conscious but there was one thing I just needed for her to say. "Well you still love me right?" I whispered to her._

_My mother placed her finger on my forehead. "Honey, if I still loved you after spending 34 hours pushing that massive head of yours out of me, __**nothing**__, I swear __**nothing,**__ will __**ever**__, make me stop loving you."_

_With those words I buried my head into my mother's chest and sobbed so happily. "Mommy, mommy," I cried into her skin as she stroked my hair gently._

_That love my mother showed me on that day made me realize something. That true love you always read about in fairy tales. I found it in my mother. Because she, above all others, would truly love me until the day I died. _

* * *

A/N 2: Wow sorry but I really needed to post that.

Oh and a few facts: a _Ji_ is a Chinese Halberd a _Jian _is a double-edged Chinese Sword, an _áo dài _is a Vietnamese dress and a _Pipa _is a Chinese lute.

Peace!


	9. Chapter 9: Coming to a Close

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me ~ It Coming Back to Me Now – Celine Dion_

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)**

**Chapter Nine: Sword v. Staff**

Piandao and Xiaolian stared at each other for a moment. The silence of the room created a sense of uneasiness that seemed to linger on the surface.

Xiaolian had the lotus ring in her hand, rolling it in-between her fingers. Piandao was silent, waiting for her to make the first move. Glaring at the swords master she threw the ring at him.

"You have a lot of nerve coming into my room uninvited," she told him sharply.

Piandao caught the ring in his hand nimbly. His hazel eyes gazed at it somberly before looking up at Xiaolian.

"You still had it after all this time," he said softly taking a step towards her.

Xiaolian took a step back as he approached, not wanting to be near him. "I've kept it for twenty years just so I could get the satisfaction of giving it back to you in person."

Piandao closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I came here to talk to you, I think after all these years we could at least do that civilly."

Glaring at the sword master, Xiaolian leaned against the wall and turned her head away from him.

"Speak to your heart's content, Piandao, but I have nothing to say to you."

Piandao felt the agitation rising in his mind, she was always like this.

"I don't know why you always seem to hold grudges against me so deeply," he smirked slightly. "I've started to tell myself it's because you love me so much."

Xiaolian bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at that comment. Despite her anger he still always knew how to make her laugh.

"I saw your daughter with Lady Mai when I was on my way here. She takes after you quite a bit," Piandao said gazing at the lotus ring in his palm.

That statement made Xiaolian's head turn to look at Piandao. He had seen MingXia? A bubble of worry worked into her system.

"Yes she does," she said quickly. "She also has my father's complexion."

"Ah yes, Tu, have you heard from him?"

"We lived together in Ba Sing Se for a year. He's fine with his new wife."

Piandao tried to approach Xiaolian once more, feeling the previous animosity had lowered slightly.

Xiaolian felt his hand on her shoulder and despite the comfort of his familiar touch she pulled away from him sharply.

"Don't," she told him.

"You always do this," Piandao said with a groan. "This is why haven't we spoken in twenty years."

Xiaolian let out a childish scoff and turned towards the sword master.

"Well," she started coldly, "if I recall correctly when you _deserted_ you expressed explicitly that you wanted nothing to do with the military and those in it. I was simply obeying your wishes."

"I never…"

A knock on the door ended Piandao's words and Xiaolian was thankful for it.

"Come in."

A soldier entered and bowed deeply.

"Brigadier, General Iroh would like to meet you outside of the palace. He would like to introduce you to the other Generals you will be working with," the soldier explained.

Xiaolian let out a sigh. "That man has eerily perfect timing."

Casting Piandao one last look Xiaolian she spoke softly. "The reason I am so much harder on you, is because I expect better from you. You're not supposed to make mistakes." With that she left the room quietly.

The sword mater stood there for a moment thoughts running through his mind.

_She always forgives Ozai, yet I have to beg for her forgiveness. Not this time._

"MingXia, do you remember Hong Guan? The boy who used to eat mud cakes?"

"Yes! The boy tried to kiss me once you know?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, right after eating a mud cake right in front of me."

A ripple of laughter flowed between the two women as the reminisced about the old days. It seemed that although they knew the same people, they had never actually crossed paths themselves. Mai couldn't help but wonder how they missed each other so much.

"Why is this the first time we are talking to each other when we used to live next to each other?"

MingXia curled a strand of hair around her finger as she thought about the answer to that question.

"Well," she said, "my mommy was always over-protective of me. She was afraid that I would get teased by others for being fatherless, so I never really was allowed to intermingle."

Mai frowned as she thought about how her parents tried to keep her away from anyone they deemed "unworthy" of their daughter's affection.

"Didn't you hate that?" Mai asked. "Being told you couldn't have fun with other kids?"

"For a while, yes, I did," MingXia continued. "I wanted to be a normal kid, but that was before I heard the murmurs."

"The murmurs?"

"Basically when I decided to go against my mother and start interacting with other kids, they did start talking about the fact that I was a bastard," MingXia smiled sadly at the memory. "After that happened I realized that she didn't do it because she didn't want me to have fun, but to protect me."

The hazel-eyed girl smirked and turned to look at Mai.

"Don't you just hate it when your parents are right?"

At that Mai smiled and nodded in agreement. The rest of the walk contained light conversation until they reached the room, holding the potential ladies-in-waiting.

"I still don't know why Zuko decided to reinstate the ladies-in-waiting program," Mai stated. "All they ever did was dress up harlots and try and find noble husbands. That's why they disbanded it."

MingXia shrugged. "I don't know, but at least I'll get some eye-candy."

Two guards were waiting outside of the door and bowed as Mai approached. Pushing the door open, the guards exposed the twenty young women who were bowing at the floor.

An older woman appeared in front of Mai and MingXia. She was dressed in a two-sizes-too small dress, her cleavage was begging to be released its tight confinement. As she approached Mai with a smile MingXia noticed the thick makeup on the woman's face.

"Good afternoon, Lady Mai," the woman said with a bow. "I am Hui Cixi, the principal of the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls. Under the command of Fire Lord Zuko, I have collected the most beautiful women to serve under your command."

MingXia leaned close to Mai and whispered into her ear. "Are you sure these girls are here for you?" she asked with a grin.

Mai scoffed as she walked towards the line of girls. Hui Cixi clapped her hands and the girls stood up in tandem.

Mai's golden-eyes appraised the collection of girls, for that was what they were a collection, and she couldn't help but feel disgusted by them. They were all the same- submissive and eager to please. The very antithesis of what she stood for. As she walked down the line, she noticed that even their stances were eerily similar. Heads straight, chests out and big smiles.

Inwardly the future Fire Lady sighed as almost ever girl sparkled with an annoying synthetic perfection. However, there was one who was different.

At the far end of the line a girl stood with her hands behind her back. Mai could tell she was resisting the urge to fidget. It was something Mai herself used to do. The girl's hazel eyes gazed front and center, but they were clearly in another world.

Mai came closer to her, taking in her full appearance. She had brown hair, clear skin and a charming face that wasn't too special, but cute in its own way. Yet, the thing that really set her apart was the face that, while all the girls were dolled up in makeup, her face was completely bare.

"What is your name?" Mai asked, startling the girl.

"Oh," she said surprised, quickly bowing. "My name is On Ji, Lady Mai."

Queen Joo Dee nodded her head pleased as Zuko told her about their plans to restart the army.

"Very good," she complemented. "We shall make a leader out of you yet."

Zuko bit his tongue to keep from saying something smart. Katara shot him an apologetic look from across the room. Aang's head was propped up against his staff as he tried to keep his interest from waning. Kuei smiled weakly at Zuko and wrapped his arm around Joo Dee.

"What my wife is trying to say is that you are really coming into your own as Fire Lord. As your royal brother I am proud of you," Kuei said bowing his head to Zuko.

Proudly, Zuko returned the motion and smiled. "Thank you, but I am lucky to have my Uncle and Mother advising me so diligently."

"Oh yes," Joo Dee. "I wanted to speak with you about that."

Kuei's face went pale for a second and he pulled Joo Dee close to him.

"_Sweety_," he whispered sharply. "I thought we agreed not to talk about this."

Grinning Joo Dee patted Kuei's cheek gently. "Darling what have I told you about telling me what to do?"

"Don't do it…"

"Exactly," she said before turning to Zuko. "As your royal sister, I was concerned about your advisers."

Ursa and Zuko looked at each other questionably. Zuko cleared his throat and looked at Joo Dee, trying to hold back any annoyance.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well Fire Lord Zuko, at this point all your advisers are mostly close family and friends," she said. "While, they, so far have been giving you sound advice. I am afraid that they might not be giving you the proper advice."

"I take deep offence to that Joo Dee," Ursa said sharply. "I have never misadvised my son on purpose."

"Really? So I'm guessing that Lady Xiaolian's probation had nothing to do with your influence." Joo Dee's smile didn't falter but her words still stung and Ursa instantly went silent.

The mood became dark instantly and Kuei tugged on the collar of his robes. "Not that we think you should get rid of your mother and uncle, Fire Lord Zuko. We merely offer you one of our advisors, Razia Zetian. She would be less biased towards you."

Zuko took a deep breath and exhaled deeply releasing a bit of steam.

"Queen Joo Dee, while I respect your opinions you overstep your boundaries," he told the Queen creating a shocked express on her face. "I am happy with my own advisors and if I feel like I am not being informed I will take you up on that offer."

"So On Ji these are my quarters," Mai said opening the door to reveal the massive room. On Ji's eyes widened and took in the splendor of it all.

"I can't believe you picked me to be your lady-in-waiting," she said with a smile.

"I am surprised you like it so much," MingXia said as she collapsed onto Mai's bed. "You looked kind of spaced out."

"Oh that," the young woman said with a light blush. "Well…my parents made me apply for the position. I'm just annoyed about being pushed into things."

Mai smiled at the girl gently. "I know what you mean."

MingXia leaned across the bed and looked at a letter atop Mai's table.

"Mai you have a letter from someone named Sokka."

MingXia blinked and the letter was out of her hands and in Mai's. The dark-haired girl opened it eagerly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

_Dear Gloomy-Knife-Throwing Girl, _

_Sorry it took me so long to respond to your last letter. I was on a lead about a disease that popped up in another Southern Water Tribe village. I thought it might have been the one, but unfortunately it was another failure. _

_But, I don't want to make you any gloomy-er than you are. I can't wait to hear about Katara making you visit Aunt Wu. Just thinking about it makes me grin. Hope you didn't suffocate under her supernatural do-da._

_I hope the plans for your wedding are going well. That's one event I might just travel up there for. _

_Can't wait to hear from you,_

_Sarcastic-Meat-Eating-Guy_

Mai smiled and folded up the letter, making a mental note to respond as soon as she got a free moment.

When she looked up MingXia and On Ji were smiling at her.

"Sokka, huh?" MingXia asked.

The meeting had been dismissed and Aang was the first person out the door. The young airbender stretched his hands up to the sky and smiled widely at his freedom. Katara smiled at his cheerful expression, sliding her hands around Aang's shoulder.

"Sorry Aang I know you are excited to be out, but I have some paperwork for you," Katara said as she kissed his cheek.

The airbender pouted and wrapped his arms around Katara. "Why?" he whined. "Can't we just give it to Zuko?"

Katara smiled and kissed Aang gently. "I wish, but you're the Avatar and it all needs your brilliance."

Aang sighed before smiling at her. "I love how you make work sound appealing."

"That's my job, but don't worry while your doing that just remember what I'll be reading paperwork for the new all girls' waterbending school."

"At least we'll be suffering together right?

"I can not believe that rude boy!" Joo Dee yelled pacing up and down the room. The Earth Queen was furious at being disrespected.

Kuei was trying to calm is wife before she woke up their son. "Joo Dee, please you have to calm down."

"How can I stay calm when he spoke like that to me?"

"Darling, you've said much harsher things to him for the past three years," Kuei explained wrapping his arms around the angry queen.

Feeling her husband trying to be comforting Joo Dee relaxed slightly and rested her head on Kuei's chest.

"All my adult life people have looked down on me Kuei. From Long Feng to Azula to every noble at court," she said. "I just want them to respect me and see me as an equal."

Kuei sighed and rubbed Joo Dee's back. "They will, but speaking down to Fire Lord Zuko won't make you an equal. Don't worry, though, I'll handle it."

"I can't believe this!" Zuko yelled as he paced in his chambers. Ursa was trying to calm her son down, but Joo Dee had insulted not only him, but his family.

"Zuko that woman suffers from sever delusions of grander," Ursa told him. "Ever since she became Earth Queen she has been trying to act like a proper royal."

Zuko's hands tightened his hands around his desk. "I try so hard to control my temper and act with the level of dignity my position requires, but that woman is a demon. I will never know what Kuei sees in her."

A light knock was heard on the door and Zuko turned sharply towards it.

"Come in!"

The door opened slowly and a woman came through the door. She looked roughly Zuko's age with brown-black hair, reaching down to her shoulder blades and light green eyes. She was dressed in a dark green _ao dai_.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she said timidly before bowing. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I just wanted to apologize."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked forgetting his annoyances for a moment.

"I heard from my Queen that she offered my services to you," she explained. "I wanted to apologize since I know that Queen Joo Dee is always less than subtle about her opinions."

"Ah so you must be Razia Zetian," Ursa said. "But you look the same age as my son? How are you supposed to be a better council than I or General Iroh?"

"I never said I would be," Razia told Ursa. "Yet, I have been very helpful in assisting King Kuei and Queen Joo Dee, which is why they recommended me."

Zuko looked over the young woman and sighed. He didn't want to offend the Earth Royalty, even though their Queen had no problem with insults, but he surrounded himself with people he trusted for a reason.

"Until I can be sure of your loyalties to me I shall place you under the control of my mother Princess Ursa," Zuko declared.

"As you wish," Razia said with a bow.

Aang was sitting in his room flipping through the piles of papers. It seemed that every time he took the time out to relax it included work.

Katara was trying to instill in him how to balance work and fun. Yet, after three years he still couldn't keep his mind on paperwork for too long. All he really felt like doing was racing with Toph and eating berries.

Groaning he raked his fingers over his face in annoyance. "I hate paper."

"Want a little break?"

Aang turned towards the window and found Meng sitting on top of Appa, hovering over his window. Gracefully she jumped from the saddle to the windowsill.

"After all you still owe Toph a race."

Aang eyes lit up and he rose from his seat, but then the rustle of paper brought his attention back to his work.

"I can't Meng," he said sadly. "I have work to do."

Meng looked at Aang's desk and whistled. "Geez, how many trees had to die to make that pile?"

"I'm scared to ask," Aang said with a laugh. "But Katara says it has to be done soon."

Meng rolled her eyes and grabbed a pile. "Let's just bring it with us. I'll help you out while we go meet Toph."

"Really?" Aang asked happily. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not, you're my friend. I have no problem helping you," she said with a smile. "Besides two hands make lighter work."

The airbender hugged Meng tightly with a smile. "You are awesome."

Aang grabbed a pile of papers and ran towards Appa. Meng felt her face get hot as she could still feel his warmth on her skin.

"Come on Meng!" he yelled holding on to Appa's reign.

The dark-eyed girl nodded and took her piled of papers and dumped it into Appa's saddle. "I'm ready Aang."

"Alright Appa. Yip-Yip."

Katara was holding a bowl of berries in her hand as she walked towards Aang's room. She knew the poor guy was probably bored out his mind, but she was proud of him for sticking to it.

"Aang," she said as she turned the doorknob. "I brought you something to snack…on."

Looking around the room Aang was nowhere to be found and the first thing Katara felt was panic. Not only was he gone but so were his staff and the paperwork.

_No one could have taken him…could they? _She asked herself.

A familiar roar was heard from outside the window and Katara ran to the window. "Appa?" The waterbender let out a sigh of relief as she made out Aang's shape on top of Appa. But, that sigh turned into a gasp as she noticed the other shape.

"Meng."

A/N: Hello everyone I would just like to announce that this is the last chapter of this arc of the story. These last nine chapters have been an introduction and now the real meat of the story is coming together.

The next chapter will take place completely in the spirit world and chapter eleven will be another _Grain of Sand _chapter. After that we pick up where we left off here.

I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with me throughout these last nine chapters. I'm glad you have been enjoying it and I hope to keep you interested.


	10. Chapter 10: The Spirit World

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)**

**Chapter Ten: The Spirit World**

Silence echoed throughout the land as every spirit, good and evil, stood silent. The temple of Akasha was alit with spiritual energy signaling that the Great Spirit had entered her sanctum.

Kyoshi, Roku, Yangchen and Kuruk all looked at the scene with a sense of confusion and awe.

"I wonder what has occurred for Akasha to appear," Kuruk pondered as the temple's glow grew brighter.

"There must be something wrong with the balance in the human world," Kyoshi said calmly.

Roku frowned, if there was a problem with the balance then that means there was something wrong with Aang.

Yangchen took a step towards the glow. "It is the Avatar Cycle," she said bluntly. "I am sure of it."

The other Avatars looked at the Airbender with a hit of worry.

"Something happen to that cue ball Aang? He's probably worried about killing a fly." Kyoshi asked trying to hide her unease with a joke.

Yangchen however didn't even notice the joke. "No, Aang is fine, but I know it has to do with the Avatar Cycle, with the Air Nomads."

* * *

The temple of Akasha was a lush place, filled with the green grass of Earth. Flowers and trees bloomed freely and untouched by any negative force. In the center of the room was a stone throne with the symbols of the elements engraved around it. A freshly lit green candle with the symbol of Akasha, a void, was placed beside the throne.

A male figure paced on the stone pavement. The man had a smoking matchstick in his hand, tucking it behind his back.

Dressed in robes of an Air Nomad, the spirit of the Air waited for the arrival of his other companions.

Letting out a sigh his grey eyes darted towards the door, before turning back to the candle looked at the candle. "Where are they?"

As soon as he uttered those words the temple door burst open and four figures entered. One, a male with black hair and gold eyes, let out a snort as he saw the Air Spirit standing with the smoking wick.

"I told you so Bhuma," he said to the green-eyed woman standing beside him. "Only Kaze would summon Akasha so soon after our last meeting."

Kaze frowned and took a challenging step forward. "Is that a problem, Agni?"

Agni smirked and took an equal step towards Kaze, crossing his arms smugly.

"Would you like to make it one?"

Bhuma had a wicked grin on her face, eager for some entertainment. Tui, on the other hand, sighed and came between the two spirits.

"Come now, Agni," he said. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes," Yue agreed stepping next to her spirit-mate. "After all Kaze would not call the Great Spirit here without a good reason. Right Kaze?"

Kaze nodded in response. "I have information that concerns the Avatar Cycle."

The annoyed spirit of the Earth summoned her stone throne and set down with a thump.

"Well the let's get on with it," she stated. "Some of us have more important things to worry about than the Avatar State and how it'll affect _humans_."

Yue frowned at that comment and turned to Bhuma slightly appalled. "How can you not care? You are the spiritual guardian of the element Earth, the guardian of all Earthbenders."

"Yes and they almost all bore me," Bhuma said frankly. "Only a few individuals a lifetime have been worthy of calling themselves Earthbenders. The rest are simply rock-chuckers."

Agni chuckled and took his seat beside Bhuma. "Not to mention with the war finished, they aren't even good for a bit of entertainment."

"That war was barbaric!" Kaze yelled at the Fire Spirit. "Countless people died as a result of your people!"

"Humans at their purest nature, Kaze. Besides, it's not my fault that the people of the Fire Nation are spirited," Agni commented smugly causing a laugh from Bhuma.

Tui, like Kaze, was not amused by any glorification of the war. "You seem to have forgotten that not only human's lost people in that damned war."

All eyes turned towards Yue, the new Moon Spirit. Since her arrival, even spirits saw how badly Sozin's War had become. For a spirit to be killed purposely by humans, just for a victory, showed just how far mortals had fallen. Yue served as a constant reminder of human greed. Even though she had all of La's thoughts and memories, she could never and would never, replace the true Moon Spirit.

Feeling their gaze Yue flushed and tilted her eyes to the floor.

Kaze placed a kind hand on her shoulder before turning to his fellow spirits. "We will lose even more if something is not done to correct the Avatar Cycle."

"And what, Kaze, is wrong with the Avatar Cycle?" asked a voice from behind them.

Beside the candle stood an old woman dressed in black. Her grey hair flowed down to meet her knees. The five spirits bowed deeply in respect.

"Akasha, the Great Spirit," they said in unison.

The ancient spirit bowed her head and motioned from them to rise. Turning her gaze towards Kaze, she waited for him to speak.

"Great Akasha," Kaze spoke politely. "The Avatar Cycle is damaged. It may even be beyond repair, unless we act soon."

"Why do you think this?" the woman asked. "I thought we already soothed your nerves on this issue?"

Bhuma quickly leaned close to Agni. "Here comes the monologue," she whispered with an annoyed groan.

"As I brought up in the last meeting, now that the Air Nomads are gone –with the exception of Aang- there is no longer a balance within the Avatar Cycle."

"Yes," Agni cut in, "but as we brought up _in the last meeting_, Aang can simply have Air Nomad children with the Water Tribe girl is he is besotted with."

Kaze glared at the Fire Spirit with annoyance. "Correct but I mentioned then, that there would not be any guarantee that they would produce Air Nomad children. However, now there is no way at all for them to have children."

"Why is that?" asked Akasha.

"Aang is sterile," Kaze stated bluntly.

That statement sent a slight shock throughout the others. Aang have Air Nomad children had always been the plan for returning balance. No one had ever considered that he _couldn't_ have children.

Yue looked at Kaze curiously. "How do you even know this?"

"After our last meeting I sent Kangimo to actually see what would happen if Katara and Aang reproduced. When she returned she informed me that Aang was not able to produce children."

Akasha was silent and closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened she spoke.

"What was your plan to fix this Kaze?"

"Like I said last time, we should create new…"

"No!" the Great Spirit exclaimed sharply. "We will _not_ create anymore Air Nomads. Interfering with the current order will cause even more problems."

"That's ridiculous," Kaze stated. "Spirits interfere with the human world all the time with hardly any repercussions."

"Really?" Akasha questioned coldly. "Maybe you have forgotten why we created the Avatar in the first place?"

Kaze's eyes dropped to the floor, embarrassed. "No, I have not."

"Then you remember how the spirits used humans for their own sick pleasures? Rape, slavery, torture along with a multitude of other ills was common. Did I not tell you, I would never allow spiritual interference at a large level **ever** again?"

"Yes, but what I'm suggesting is not negative. Koh…"

"Koh is nothing!" Akasha yelled. The temple started shaking slightly expressing her anger for all to see. "The tricks he pulls affect next to nobody. He has already been punished for any larger crimes. What _**you **_are suggesting is on a global scale. Negative or no, I will not allow it."

"Then what about the Avatar Cycle?" Kaze pleaded.

Akasha let out a dark sigh. "When it is time for the Avatar Spirit to move on from Fire to Air, I will remove Air from the cycle. Permanently.

Kaze's face turned white at this statement. Akasha knew what it meant to remove Air from the cycle. All the spirits of Air Nomad Avatars would be destroyed. Their existence wiped out, all their knowledge and experience would vanish like a distant thought.

Before he could speak against this Akasha raised her hand to silence him.

"I know what will happen, so there is no need to remind me. I have thought it over before and I understand the consequence. I will not risk global disruption because a group of people were too weak. That was a human fault and humans will deal with the effect." Her brown eyes pierced into Kaze's grey ones. "You are dismissed."

* * *

Kaze sat in his temple with a grim expression. Through a mirror on his wall, the spirit of Air watched the young Avatar racing against his Earthbending companion. Another girl, a non-bender, watched the match cheering on the Avatar. As the Avatar's face lit up with happiness, Kaze couldn't help but envy the boy. Ignorance was definitely bliss.

"He does not even know that he has destroyed his people," Kaze said sadly.

"I'm surprised you care so much," said a soft voice from behind him.

He turned to see Yue standing in the doorway with a kind smile. The Moon Spirit walked and stood next to Kaze.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Kaze asked. "They are my people."

"True, but even my…husband, why once loved his people, now loathes many of them."

"Well, Tu is one of the very few spirits to actually be in love. When the real La died, he lost a piece of himself. You should know what that is like Yue."

The Moon Spirit nodded as her thoughts turned to Sokka. Her first love, her only love.

"I do Lord Kaze, but I also know that you must not hold onto the past or it will only bring you down."

"Oh?" Kaze asked curiously. "So you were fine when your love went flying into the arms of another woman?"

Yue blinked at that comment before breaking into a soft laughter. "You really have never been in love, Lord Kaze," she stated through giggles.

The grey eyed man frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when I," she paused to search for a word, but only one fit, "died, Sokka was broken. How could I hate a woman who fixed him? I was happy when I felt the love re-enter his heart with Suki. She was a friend to me for loving him, a best friend even. When she died I grieved for her deeply."

Yue turned to walk away from Kaze, but turned to the Air Spirit. "Love, Lord Kaze, is being happy for those you love, even if you're not the cause of their happiness."

As the woman left Kaze turned back to the image of the Avatar and his companions, Yue's words sticking to him. His eyes flickered to the one called Meng. She loved the avatar, would she be happy if he was happy?

* * *

Suki looked down into the water, looking at the image of Sokka walking through the arctic tundra of the Southern Water Tribe. Her beloved's once gently blue-eyes were darkened with grief and pain. Both of which, she was the cause.

"Sokka is still in the Tundra?" Yue asked as she appeared beside Suki.

The dark-haired girl nodded. "It's been a week and he still hasn't left."

Yue sighed and collected her dress to sit next to her friend. "Then I also suppose the girl we sent from him was also not up to par?"

"Sokka barley looked at her," Suki said. "I had hoped for awhile that Toph might still hold a flame for him, but she no longer cares for men."

"Well maybe for now we should just leave it up to fate," Yue suggested. "After all our poking and prodding might be a distraction."

"I suppose, plus there is something else I have been concerned about."

"What?" Yue asked.

Suki dipped her finger into the water. The ripple removed the image of Sokka and Razia Zetian's face appeared.

"I'm not sure how I know her, but she seems so familiar."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"At this moment…I don't know."

* * *

A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter I've written in awhile. However, I tried to put a lot of information into it.

Also, I will try my best to have a chapter published every two weeks.

Hope you enjoyed.

M.U/A.L


	11. Chapter 11: Grain of Sand Pt 2

**Book 4:** **Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)**

**Chapter Eleven: Grain of Sand: In the Beginning**

Everywhere Xiaolian turned there were memories of a happier time. The turtle duck pond, the garden, the throne room, even the war room held pieces of her long forgotten childhood. She and Iroh were on their way back from meeting with the other generals when she got side tracked as they passed through one of the hallways. Through the corner of her eye she could see her old house.

_It just like I remembered._

Iroh placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. His eyes held a sympathetic look, which made her eyes water. Quickly, she blinked back the tears.

"How do you feel, Xiaolian?" he asked.

Folding her arms she looked at her childhood home.

_Even from a distance, I can feel it calling to me with its memory laced walls. _

"It feels real now. It finally feels like I'm home."

Closing her eyes, Xiaolian thought about how her life at the palace had all started. It all begain with a confession.

* * *

_In our family portrait_

_We look pretty happy_

_We look pretty normal_

_Lets go back to that ~ Family Portrait: Pink_

_

* * *

  
_

"_I won't go!" eight-year-old me yelled from inside my bedroom. I remember crying as I pressed my small frame against the door. On the other side my mother, Qui, pleaded for me to let her inside. _

"_Please my darling don't do this! Your father…"_

"_He's not my father!" I screamed banging my small fists against the wooden door. "He's not my father so I don't have to listen to either of you!"_

"_You will listen to me, Xiaolian because I am still your mother. I gave you life!"_

"_Well I don't want it! Take it back then! I'd rather be dead than related to you!"_

_There was nothing from outside my door after that. My mother and I always had a rocky relationship, even before that day. She always wanted me to be something I wasn't, her little girly-girl that she could dress up like a doll. That just wasn't who I was. I was a fighter, just like my father, Nguyen, a former Captain in the Navy. _

_He was the most brilliant staff master of his time, before he was injured in battle. A boulder crushed his left leg into dust and he was forced to retire. My father taught me everything I know. He was my protector. The one I could run to when something was wrong. His existence was my rock._

_My mother crushed that. _

_It was on this night, the night before I was to leave for the palace to fulfill __**her**__ dream of my being a Lady-In-Waiting, that she informed me of my heritage. I was not my father's daughter, because my father is impotent. No, instead I am the child of my mother and our Southern Water Tribe servant, Tui. _

_My mother said some other nonsense, but honestly it's all a blur. All I remember was throwing a fit and that's where we lift off._

_After that comment I heard the sound of wood and footsteps. I knew it was my father. He knocked on the door gently._

"_Xiaolian, I would like you speak with you please," he said softly._

_I swallowed back my tears and shook my head, even though I knew he couldn't see me. I still loved him…but I didn't want to talk to him._

"_No, I don't want to talk to you."_

"_Well I am going to talk to you," said another voice. Male and younger than my father's. It was Tui. My birthfather. "I __**am**__ your father and I want to talk to you."_

_Something about the way he said that last sentence made me realize that if I didn't let him in, he was going to come in anyway. I took my weight off the door. _

"_Come in."_

_The door opened slightly and I could see all three of their shadows on my wall. Tui came in alone and shut the door behind him. Slowly I looked up at him. _

_Even though he had lived with us for years, I had never really looked at him. He was just another servant, but now that I did, I saw a little piece of myself. _

_He was darker than me, but we had the same eyes, grey, and the same light colored brown hair. _

_Slowly, Tui kneeled down so that we were eye-to-eye. "Hello Xiaolian," he said as he reached up to stroke my hair._

_I felt my eyes water again and I looked down. "Father," I whispered softly._

"_I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he told me gently. His voice was low and baritone; it sent a warm feeling through me. "I told your mother that it you were too young, but she insisted that you know before you interacted with other children. They would be able to tell you were a…"_

"_Mutt," I spat out sharply looking up at him. "A half-breed, un-pure, worthless mutt."_

_I regretted my words as soon as I saw his face. Those eyes that were the perfect replica of mine were clouded with sadness. _

"_So you are ashamed of me?"_

"_No…I just say mean things when I'm mad," I said ashamed of how I acted._

"_So I've noticed," he said in a sharp voice. "Your mother is very upset. So is your father."_

"_You're my father!"_

"_But Nguyen raised you didn't he?" Tui asked. "You loved him like a father and he loved you as his own."_

"_It was a lie!"_

"_Not the love, the love was real. Both of them deserve your respect, Xiaolian!"_

"_How can you say that? They used you to have me. Aren't you mad at them?" I asked._

"_Of course I was mad at them. You are my daughter and I never once got to hold you, but you have always been happy. That was something I didn't want to take away from you."_

_I huffed and crossed my arms. I didn't care about why he wasn't mad, he was supposed to be on my side. _

_Tui chuckled lightly and I felt his arms wrapping around me as I was pulled into a hug. Something about being in his embrace was calming. Different from my other father, both were warm, but Tui's hug felt like I found something inside of me that had always been vacant. _

_Slowly I wrapped my arms back around Tui and enjoyed the feeling. _

"_Forgive them," he told me. "They love you so forgive them. Go to the palace."_

_Swallowing my pride I nodded. "Alright…I'll go. At least I'll be away from __**her**__."_

"_You can't just forgive your father and not your mother."_

_He didn't know me that well. "Oh, yes I can."_

_After that meeting with Tui, I never could get into the habit of calling him father. I made up with my dad and, for the sake of peace, my mother. In the morning we all said our good-byes as the carriage came for me. Tui pulled me aside._

_He gave me a blue hair comb. "This belonged to your aunt back in the Southern Water Tribe. I want you to have it, so you'll always have a piece of my culture with you."_

_I held the comb close to my heart and smiled at Tui. "It's my culture too…"_

_

* * *

_"Xiaolian?" Iroh called out for the third time.

Xiaolian blinked and looked at him bashfully. "Sorry about that I was just reminiscing."

The old general chuckled. "About what in particular?"

"When I first came to the palace," she said with a smile. "I was a real brat back then wasn't I?"

"Yes you were," he replied, earning a small glare from Xiaolian. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to agree?"

"No!"

"But its true!" he laughed. "In fact the only child I can recall being worse than you is…"

* * *

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began ~ Brother my Brother: Blessid Union of Souls_

_

* * *

_"_Ozai!" my mother screamed. "Get down from there right now!"_

_Standing next to my mother, Illah, I saw my brother sulking from atop a tree. I could just make out his red clothing. _

"_No!" he yelled._

_Mother sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Where was his guardian?" she asked me._

"_Don't you remember, mother? He quit after Ozai lit his clothes on fire," I told her with a small chuckle. It had been funny seeing a grown man running away from an eight-year-old._

"_That's three guardians that have quit in the last month," mother groaned rubbing her head. "Azulon is going to have a fit." She turned to me. "Can you get your brother out of that tree, Iroh? I have to go discuss this guardian situation with your father."_

"_Alright mom," I told her. With a peck on my cheek and one more glance up at Ozai she left into the palace. Looking up at my little brother's red form I smirked. "Alright so what happened this time?"_

"_Why do you care, Mr. Prodigy?" Ozai asked roughly. _

"_Oh come on Ozai, don't tell me you're mad about that?"_

"_Why shouldn't I be? Now I've become even more lost in your shadow. Dad might as well give me up, since he has is perfect son!"_

_I winced at that statement, because father had said something like that, in jest, to me before. Ozai could have overheard, he was always managing to find out things he wasn't supposed to know._

"_Well, I wouldn't let him give you up," I told Ozai. "You're my little brother and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. I promise."_

"_Are you sure?" he asked. I could hear the concern in his small voice._

"_I will never give up on you Ozai. I swear."_

_It was silent for a moment, but then I could hear the crackling of branches as he climbed down from the tree. He landed in front of me and his small arms wrapped around me. My brother at eight was a very cute sight. His hair was long, already touching his shoulders and his eyes were big and bright, almost feminine. But as soon as he opened his mouth all that cuteness was very misleading. _

_I was twenty-nine at that time and so as Ozai followed me, I felt more like a second father than a big brother. But I knew that there was no one I cared for more than my brother. I pet him on the head gently._

"_Come on, brother, let's go."_

_He nodded and we walked together into the palace. As we walked a guard came towards us and bowed. "Prince Iroh, Prince Ozai. Fire Lord Azulon demands your presence in the throne room."_

_I felt Ozai stiffen beside me and his hand clenched mine. I squeezed it back gently. "We are on our way."_

_The short walk to the throne room unnerved my brother to the point that he looked ashen by the time we were at the door._

_I pat his back gently. "Don't worry. I told you, I won't let him send you away."_

"_It doesn't matter what you say if dad's already made up his mind."_

_I couldn't say anything to argue that since, it was indeed true. None the less, I at least pretended I would be able to help him._

_I opened the door and there father sat. Mother stood beside him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. She gave Ozai and me a reassuring look, while father's face betrayed no emotion._

_We both bowed to our parents before rising up once again. _

"_Ozai," father said coldly. "You have caused yet another guardian to quit; this makes twenty in the past year. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_Nothing," Ozai whispered, he knew better than to make excuses. _

"_Well that is a first," father said with a scoff. "Your behavior is appalling for your status. Iroh never caused any problems when he was your age. Do you want to be shipped off to the colonies like a common delinquent?"_

_Ozai was stiff with fear, but tried to mimic father with an emotionless voice. "No father."_

"_Well then I…"_

_There was a knock on the door. _

"_Enter," father ordered._

_A guard came in pulling a young girl behind him. The girl was my brother's age with light brown hair that was cut short at her chin and large grey eyes. She was dressed like one of the young ladies of court, except her clothes were disheveled._

"_Fire Lady Illah, I am sorry to disturb you, but this girl was starting fights with the boys!"_

"_No, he's lying!" the girl yelled. "They started it first!"_

_The guard pulled the girl's arm roughly. "Do not speak out like that in front of the Royal Family!"_

"_Well I will not allow you to lie to the Royal Family! That's treason you know!"_

_I heard my mother chuckle lightly. "That is true, so tell me child, what happened?"_

_The girl pulled out of the guard's grasp and turned towards my mother. "Well Fire Lady Illah, the boys started it by coming into the girl's dorm and teasing the girls. I told them to leave and stop, but they wouldn't. So I beat them up. The guard just happened to come in when the boys were losing." _

"_You should have just called for one of us!" the guard yelled._

_Mother rose her hand for the guard to be quiet. "You fought off a group of boys alone? Weren't you scared?"_

"_No Milady. My father taught me how to fight."_

"_Who is your father?"_

"_The retired Captain Nguyen," she said proudly._

"_Nguyen?" my father asked. "I remember him, a good solider. How is he?"_

"_Fine Your Highness, however, he still can't use his leg without the help of a cane."_

_My father looked at the young girl pensively. "What is your name child?"_

"_Xiaolian."_

"_A lotus eh?" he commented softly. "Do you really want to be a lady of the court?"_

_"No, but my mother wished for me to come."_

"_Well I am offering you a different position at court."_

"_Really?" she asked hopefully. _

"_Yes," he said looking at Ozai. "You will be the guardian to my son, Prince Ozai."_

_

* * *

_Iroh laughed at the memory. "He was so angry that he was going to get bossed around by a girl."

Xiaolian laughed as well and shook her head. "Well it all worked out in the end, but I don't think we should continue our trip down memory lane here. After all, no one is supposed to know about the past between Ozai and myself."

"True, but just because people are not allowed to talk about it, doesn't mean they have forgotten."

"It might just be better if they did."

Iroh looked out the window and could see the top of Prison Tower. "I can assure you that some people will never forget."

* * *

Ozai looked up at the ceiling as he lay on his 'bed'. It was days like these when there was nothing to do but think. Think about the events that had led to his point in his life. At forty-seven years old what did he have to his name?

Two children who hated him, an ex-wife, a brother who gave up on him long ago and Xiaolian, the love that he could never have.

Closing his eyes he thought about the latter. When did she first get close to him and manage to bury herself in his heart? It was a long time ago…

* * *

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me ~ You Found Me: Kelly Clarkson_

_

* * *

I was eight-years old when it happened. It was after I had tried once again to get my father to notice me._

"_Look dad!" I told him excitedly. I unfolded a sheet of paper and showed him my design for a new library. "It's a library where everyone is allowed to come and learn. I thought it would be a…"_

_Father looked at the paper through the corner of his eye and sighed. "Son, must you waste your time with such meaningless projects? I have architects for a reason. Why don't you practice your firebending with Iroh?" he suggested dismissing me without another word. _

_I swallowed back my tears and bowed to him. "Yes father." I hurried away from him before he could see me cry. _

_He never noticed any of my ideas. It was all about Iroh. Iroh the prodigy, the heir, the future of the nation. I was just the shadow, the back-up child. _

_I sat on the edge of the pond and threw my crumbled design behind me. Burying my head in my arms I allowed myself to cry silently._

"_Something wrong?" a soft voice asked. _

_I quickly wiped my face. I didn't need __**her**__ to see me crying. _

"_What do you want man-girl?" I asked coldly as I turned to glare at Xiaolian._

_She had been my guardian for the past three months and I loathed her. She was just another extension of my father's authority over my life. _

"_Just looking out for you girly-man," she snapped back. "You looked upset."_

"_What does it matter? Doesn't it make your life easier if I just stay quiet?"_

_Xiaolian frowned. "I don't want to see you upset. You're no fun then."_

_I scoffed and looked away. She sighed and sat next to me. I heard her un-crumple something. _

"_Is this yours Ozai?"_

"_Prince Ozai," I reminded her. _

"_Oh shut-up and answer the question."_

_I turned and saw the design for my library. "Yeah, its mine. I was showing it to father."_

_She turned it around and looked at it. Her eyes slowly scanned over the page taking in the whole picture._

"_This is really good," she said with an impressed tone. "I didn't know you were so creative."_

_I felt myself perk up slightly at the complement. "You think so?"_

"_Yeah," she said placing the paper between us. "I like how you have the dragons circling the pillar and the owl at the top. Owls are the symbol of knowledge right?" _

"_Yes, that's why I thought it would be a good idea to have it there. Every nation knows that symbol."_

"_What did your dad say when you showed it to him?" she asked._

"_He didn't really look at it. This isn't the first time I've showed him one of my ideas. All he wants me to do is study firebending. To be more like Iroh."_

"_Well," Xiaolian started. "As talented as Iroh may be, I doubt he could come up with something like this. A Fire Nation design that isn't depressing and gaudy. Knowing him when he becomes Fire Lord there will be a national Tea Time."_

_We both laughed at that idea. That was the first time I've ever heard someone not praise my brother and praise me instead. It felt as if someone was finally trying to see who I was. _

"_Do you have more designs like these?" she asked._

"_Tons in my room," I told her._

"_Can you show me?" _

_I nodded and stood up. "Sure thing, but why?"_

_Xiaolian smiled. "Because you have talent and it's about time some told you so. I know what it's like to have a parent who doesn't see you." She took my hand in hers. "You are Ozai and I like Ozai, even though you are a pain in the butt. I don't want you to be Iroh."_

_

* * *

_Ozai felt himself smile at the memory. It had been in that day that she had become someone that he cared about.

She wanted to be his friend…not Iroh's. That had meant the world to him as a child. That friendship had been the rock that he leaned on until she left him. Then it has all fallen apart…

* * *

**A/N**

**I would like to apologize for the long wait with the update. I am a senior in High School and all this college stuff is really overwhelming. However, I will try my best to improve.**


	12. Chapter 12: Through Me

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without  
He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night ~ Taylor Swift: Teardrops on my Guitar_

* * *

_Thanks to my new Beta: DarkRandomWriter. You rock so much._

* * *

**Book 4: Jiāng lái: The Future ( ****將來****)  
Chapter Twelve: Through Me  
**

Katara was in a daze. She wasn't certain what she should do or if she could even do something. Aang running off to play wasn't anything out of the ordinary. In fact, he'd done it a few times in the past. It was the fact that he had gone behind her back to do it that bothered her. Not to mention that he was with Meng.

She needed someone to talk to someone who could understand what she was dealing with. Toph was gone with the Meng and Aang. Mai wasn't exactly the type to listen to someone's problems without sarcasm. Ursa was always willing to lend an ear, but Katara didn't want to bother her with relationships, especially now.

_I wish Sokka was here_, she thought. _As dense as he may be at times, he gives good advice._

Reaching up to her neck, Katara grabbed her mother's necklace twirling the stone between her fingers. There was one other person she could go to.

* * *

"Why didn't you take the throne?" Xiaolian asked Iroh as they walked through the gardens. The two generals had taken the pit stop after their reminiscing.

Iroh's face grew serious at the question, and he threw a piece of bread into one of the ponds. "I had no desire for the power in which the position held," he said looking into the pond. "The loss of Lu Ten opened up my eyes."

Xiaolian turned away and let out a sigh of annoyance at the answer. Iroh was one of her oldest friends, second to Iroh and Piandao, and she knew him well enough that she could be blunt with him.

"I think you were being selfish," Xiaolian told him tersely. "Lu Ten's death should have made you realize how badly this war needed to end." The brown haired woman turned around and looked at Iroh seriously. "You should have taken the throne and made sure that no other fathers should have had to bury their children. You gave up your duty to your people."

Silence filled the space between them. Iroh looked down, ashamed to have those words spoke to him, but coming from her, he knew that they held no malice, just frustration.

Xiaolian still looked at Iroh. Her eyes were a bit kinder, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Zuko isn't ready to lead," she said. "It should be you as Fire Lord."

"Saying such things would be considered treason," Iroh said with a light chuckle.

Xiaolian waved her hand in dismissal. "If telling the truth is treason, then Zuko is especially not ready to lead. Not in these troubling times."

"He is learning as he goes along," Iroh defended.

"With you and Ursa holding his hand each step of the way," she retorted. "Don't get me wrong, the boy has potential. Plenty of it, but he was not raised to be Fire Lord. Most of his young life he was only, fourth in line for the throne. When he became heir apparent, it was only a birthright status; Azula was always meant to be Ozai's heir."

Iroh turned to look at his friend. "Are you implying that Azula would be a better Fire Lord?" he asked. "She is disturbed."

Xiaolian stood up and folded her arms. "Princess Azula is not disturbed, she is ill," she said. "She is ill because everyone who was supposed to love her either gave up on her or used her."

"Ozai treated her better than Zuko…"

"He was using her, Iroh. Just because you can't see Azula's scars the way you see Zuko's doe not make them less painful. Your sister-in-law is in this state of maternal martyrdom, thinking that Azula's turnout is entirely Ozai's fault. Yet, I wonder where she was in raising that girl."

The silence formed again, and the two friends looked at each other. Xiaolian bowed suddenly and walked away slowly. "I apologize for the outburst," she muttered. "I must be going."

"Xiaolian, wait…"

* * *

"How long do you think Toph is going to sulk about losing?" Meng whispered into Aang's ear, causing the monk to laugh.

Toph turned around and glared at her two companions. "I am not sulking!" she yelled. "I'm just training. You know something you two tree-huggers wouldn't know anything about."

The Blind Bandit huffed and restarted Earthbending to take her mind off the humiliating loss she suffered at the hands of Aang. "Stupid Air-bending super speed..."

Meng giggled softly as she passed Aang another one of the documents that he needed to sign. "This one is about having your support in unearthing Roku's island."

Aang perked up at the mention of Roku's name. Grabbing the paper from Meng, he scanned through the document. "They are going to have Earthbenders unbury the island and give everyone who dies a proper burial. That includes Roku and Fang."

"That's good news," Meng said happily as she started reading through another paper. "He can have his ashes formally rested with Ta Min on Ember Island."

"And have a funeral worthy of a Fire Lord," Aang finished off putting his signature at the bottom. He looked up at the black haired girl who had been helping him with his mountain of paperwork. "Thanks for your help," he told Meng.

Looking up, Meng smiled and nodded. "No problem Aang, we are friends. It's the very least I can do." She handed Aang him the paper. "I'm a fast reader anyway. This one is about you blessing a new library in Ba Sing Se."

Sighing, Aang signed the sheet of paper. Putting down the ink brush, he twisted his wrist in pain. "No wonder royal people just have seals. All this signing stuff is painful."

Meng shook her head and took Aang's wrist in her hands. Gently, she rubbed along the sore area and up to his palm. She held back a blush at their closeness.

_It's been three years since I've see this guy, and he still makes me blush with just a touch. _Meng thought with an internal sigh.

Suddenly Aang's hand came on top of her own, stopping her movements. Meng lifted her eyes and made eye contact with Aang.

_Please don't blush. Please don't blush. Please don't blush. _

"Meng?" Aang asked in a soft voice as their eyes locked

"Yes?" She replied in a voice just above a hush.

"Can you pass me the next document?" he asked.

"Oh," Meng said pulling her hand away quickly and grabbing the next paper to hand to Aang. "Here you go, Aang."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I want to get this finished so Katara won't yell at me for leaving to go racing."

With that, Meng's mood had fallen dramatically. Here they were working together like a team, both making up for what the other lacked. A perfect ying-yang, yet, all he could think of was Katara.

Meng picked up the last document and looked over it quickly. She felt like she was twelve again, trying so hard to win Aang's attention. Trying to make him see that there was someone out there who loved him. Someone whose name didn't start with a K.

It wasn't fair that even after all these years, after all the changes that had befallen on both of them, he still couldn't see beyond that girl with blue eyes.

_If he could just __**see me**__, _Meng told herself, _then maybe he could finally give me a chance. A real chance. _

"Meng? Meng?"

The brown eyed girl blinked and turned to Aang handing him the paper. "Sorry, I was having one of my daydreams," she said with a smile.

"You have those too, huh?" Aang asked, taking the paper and signing it blindly. "Yes, the last one. Right on time too, it's getting close to sunset." The monk stood up and called out to Toph. "Time to head back, Toph! Don't forget you owe me your dessert!"

Toph stopped Earthbending with a huff and jumped on top of Appa. "Stuff it, Twinkle toes, or I can assure you that my dessert will end up on your head."

"Wouldn't be the first time you threw food on me," Aang said as he boarded Appa.

Meng took her spot inside of Appa's saddle and looked at Aang curiously. "When was the first time?" she asked.

"Well," Aang started, "it was three years ago when we were trying to persuade Toph to join us…"

* * *

"There has been an increase in rebel Fire Nation attacks along certain small Earth Kingdom villages," Razia said, reading off one of her reports.

Zuko and Ursa sat together listening. The rebel groups had been a big problem since Zuko had taken throne. Many of the groups were made up of angry soldiers who still pledged loyalty to Ozai and Azula.

"Didn't we just recently send our own soldiers to help protect the people?" Zuko asked Razia. "They have not mentioned anything like this."

Razia sighed and bowed her head respectfully. "Permission to speak freely, Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko nodded slightly and straightened up to listen.

"The people of the Earth Kingdom have no love for you or your soldiers," Razia told him. "They have not taken any help from then and are trying to protect the villages themselves."

Ursa reached out her hand and Razia handed her the report. "Why would they hate Zuko?" Ursa asked. "He has been trying to help rebuild the Earth Kingdom for the last three years."

"Princess Ursa, it is not what he has done. It is what he has failed to do. Ozai, Azula, and Iroh have yet to stand trail for their war crimes," Razia explained. "They see this as a sign of disrespect."

"Why would they want Iroh?" Zuko asked, placing his finger on his chin in thought. "He has repented for his crimes by reclaiming Ba Sing Se."

A small flash of emotion ran through Razia's green eyes. Ursa noticed it but didn't think anything of it for the moment.

"Maybe in your eyes he has made up for his past crimes but not in the eyes of everyone who lost family members in the 200 day siege."

Zuko processed Razia's claims. He had locked away both his father and his sister, hoping that if they were out of sight they would slowly be forgotten. It seems he had hoped for too much. How could he put his father and sister into the hands of people who wanted them dead? Even with the dark past Zuko shared with them, they were still his family.

There was a slight knock on the door, and guard came in through the door. "Sorry to interrupt you, Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Ursa, but Razia's assistant is here and is asking permission to enter."

"Let her in of course," Ursa said with a smile.

The guard nodded and opened the door for the assistant. It was a young woman with long brown hair that fell over her brown eyes. She held a kind smile on her face as she entered the room and bowed to Zuko and Ursa.

"Good afternoon."

Zuko bowed his head, and he noticed burn marks going up one of her legs. As the woman raised her head up after the bow, Zuko put the face and the marks together.

"Song!"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I tried to work faster, but life has just been crazy and this story takes a lot out of my brain to writer. It was going to be longer, but I didn't think I needed to write another 6-page chapter. _


End file.
